You belong to me!
by Kitty D1
Summary: Updated chapter 11Voldemort gets his old diary back, and has his eyes focused on young Ginny Weasley. Tom RiddleGinny Weasley. Please read and review.
1. Chapter one The Beginning

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
Chapter one- The Beginning  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
His face was different. He looked like a snake. No matter how much he liked snakes, he didn't like to look like one.  
  
He pick up his wand and did a simple spell:  
  
'Lumus!'  
  
Even his power wasn't the same. He was still very powerful, but he was much stronger before, when he was younger. He had to get that power back. And then he remembered.  
  
The diary!  
  
It had not only his memories, but the power of his younger self.  
  
Lucius has the diary.- he thought- Ill send for it tonight.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Later that night, a very scared Lucius Malfoy entered the Marvolo Manner. In his hand was a very odd black book with a hole in the middle.  
  
Since he had felt the Dark Mark burn in his arm, his first concern was his master's diary. He knew he would want it back sooner or later, and so he had done his best to retrieve it from the deepest safe in Gringotts, where Dumbledore had put it.  
  
A small and dirty house elf came to meet him in the hall.  
  
'Would you mind has to come with me, sir?' -the elf said in a low scared voice.  
  
Lucius followed the elf in to the library where his master was waiting for him.  
  
The only light in the room came from the fireplace, and Lord Voldemort was sitting in a sofa in front of it.  
  
Lucius was trembling from head to foot, trying his beast to keep calm.  
  
'Well Lucius? Do you have it?'  
  
'Yes master! But there is something that I would like to tell first.'  
  
'Well Lucius, get on with it!'- His master's voice wasn't very reassuring.  
  
Lucius began his tale of the events that took place six years ago. In the end he showed his master the diary and waited, during what he thought it was the last minutes of his life.  
  
Lord Voldemort took the book, and examined it. To Lucius surprise he began to laugh.  
  
'Did Dumbledore really think he could destroy this in such a simple way?!' 'That fool should know better!'  
  
Lucius felt a sense of relive, but his fear came back when his master's eyes meet with his.  
  
'Still there are no excuses for you mistake Lucius.' - Lord Voldemort said calmly, almost lazily- 'And you must pay for your mistake.'  
  
Before Lucius could object, his master's wand was pointed at him.  
  
'Crucio!'  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A few days later, Lord Voldemort had restored his diary back to normal, and was ready to get his old young body back.  
  
He was alone in his castle dungeons, in a spacious room that contain odd magical instruments, and with strange writings on the floor.  
  
Voldemort put the diary on the ground and opened the first page. He got back a few steps and pointed his wand at it. Light began to emerge fro the diary, and slowly began to twist in to the shape of a young man.  
  
The diary started to burn, as the shape of Tom Riddle became more focused. Tom Marvolo Riddle opened his eyes and began to walk in Voldemorts direction. Soon they stared merging and Voldemort screamed in pain as his body change in to the shape of his younger self.  
  
Voldemort was kneeling on the floor, breading heavily, and trying to gain control over himself.  
  
Finally he got up and walked to a nearby mirror. After one good look at himself he smiled.  
  
He looked seventeen again.  
  
He grabbed his wand, waved it at a table and lift it easily. He had his hold looks and his old power again, and he could fell the energy coursing throughout his veins.  
  
And a different energy as well. One that didn't belong to him. It was strong, and young, and it felt wonderful.  
  
He began to examine his memories. There were new memories in his head. He had expected that. Memories about Potter, his basilisk, and about. And about a young red head girl.  
  
Yes!- he thought- The energy must be hers. She must have left some of her energy in the diary.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
He browsed through the memories he had of her, and was surprised at the interest his young self had in the girl. He remembered writing to her, getting her to empty his soul to him, he remembered kissing her.  
  
He found himself wanting the girl. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, fell her next to him, to kiss her again, to fell she belong to him.  
  
Well, what he wanted he would get.  
  
I'll think about that later.- he thought-Its time to present the Death Eaters with the new young me!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
She was on the cold floor, watching as the figure of a young man came out of the black book. She was feeling weaker and weaker. She watched helpless as the young man came near her, and with a wicked smile on his face, kissed her lips. His hands were on her face, and he smiled at her tears.  
  
'Ginny.'- she heard him say. And them he kissed her again, wile she had no power to fight him.  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly. It was the middle of the night. She got up from her bead and headed for the window. It was hot in her room, and she needed some fresh air.  
  
She opened the window, and sat on the window sill. The night air always calmed her down. Tonight though she felt restless. She was used to having nightmares; she had them since her first year at Hogwarts. This was something different.  
  
There was a smell of jasmine in the air, she suddenly noticed. She didn't like the smell of jasmine, it made her fell strange. Memories of her first year ran through her mind. She remembered the way her room smelled of jasmine, every time she wrote to him. No she definitely didn't like the smell of jasmine.  
  
She started to fell nervous at the memories of Tom, so she forced herself to calm down. Tom Riddle was only in her memory. The diary was destroyed, and Lord Voldemort didn't have a single idea of ho she was, nor did he care.  
  
It had been two years since Lord Voldemort had risen again, but by some reason he had remained in the dark. Her father used to say it was his strategy, if he remained hidden, them Fudge would continue to act like nothing had happened two years ago, and this would give time to Voldemort make plans, and gain a nice foothold before he really attack. And the Ministry of Magic could do nothing to prevent it.  
  
She felt the sleep creeping in, and made her way back to her bed, felling a bit more calm with the cool night air  
  
Shortly after she fell asleep, an owl came flying through the open window, and drooped a letter on her bed.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up with a knock on her bedroom door. 'Ginny Weasley, its eleven o'clock, come down to breakfast dear!'  
  
She had sleep late; she always woke up at nine. Still feeling sleepy, she sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes, when she noticed a letter on the end of her bed.  
  
It looked like a common letter, and Ginny thought it was probably from one of her school friends. She picked it up. There was no name on the letter but hers.  
  
How odd! - she thought.  
  
She opened it still with a sleepy eye, and was surprised to find there was nothing writhen on it too. But a funny smell came from the letter. She took a sniff of it. It wasn't perfume or anything like it; it smelled more like a potion.  
  
Just another joke from the twins.- her mind concluded, and she put the letter on a paper basket.  
  
She looked in to the mirror, waiting to see blue spots on her face, or something like it. The last joke the twins made on her, made her hands go green and her nails turn blue. But nothing happened this time. Well, whatever it was it didn't work, she still looked like her normal self.  
  
For a moment she thought she saw someone reflected on the mirror, besides her. She looked back in to her room, but she was the only one there. She looked back in to the mirror, and it was just her in her room. She shook her head, her imagination was getting the better of her, and what she really needed was some breakfast to wake up.  
  
She went down to the kitchen were she found Ron holding his letter from Hogwarts.  
  
'Here's your letter Ginny.'- he said through a mouthful of toast.  
  
Ginny took the letter from her brother and opened it. This year only Ron and her would be going to Hogwarts, so she was expecting to buy new school stuff this time, instead of second hand items.  
  
Ron got up and got a broom from the broom closet. 'Well, I'm going to practice a little!'- He said as he got out of the kitchen.  
  
Her mom turned to her has she cleaned up the table.  
  
'A friend of mine is coming over today! Would you like to meet her?'  
  
'No thanks!'- her moms visits were always boring, and she had no will whatsoever to spend the afternoon drinking tea, and listening to boring conversations.  
  
With her brothers gone, and her dad working, Ginny was feeling like this would be a boring day at Burrow.  
  
'Mom! Can I go and visit Fred and Gorge, at their shop?'- She asked, hoping that her mother wouldn't make her stay to greet her friend.  
  
'Sure honey!'  
  
Ginny got up in a hurry, and ran to the living room. She got a little Floo powder from the vase, throw it at the fire place, and steeped to the fire.  
  
'Diagon Alley!'  
  
And in a rush of green flames she stepped out to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
She went to the back of the establishment, to go out to Diagon Alley, but was stopped by a cold familiar voice.  
  
'Miss. Weasley! What a delightful surprise!'  
  
She turned around and found herself looking to a man she positively hated.  
  
Before she could say anything Lucius Malfoy grabbed her hand and kissed it. She tried to remove her hand from his grasp, but he was much stronger then her. He seemed to hold her hand forever, looking into her eyes with a strange knowing smile on his face, until finally he let go.  
  
'Well, the pleasure is all yours!'- Malfoy smiled even wider at her remark. 'If you'll excuse me, I got things to do!' And she turned around to go away.  
  
'Well I suppose your going to Diagon Alley! I am going that way myself.'  
  
And without warning, he took her by the elbow, and led her to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. A little bit frighten by the older man, she let herself be lead, ready to scream if he tried anything funny.  
  
They got to the brick wall, Malfoy touched the bricks with his wand and the wall opened.  
  
They both step in to Diagon Alley, Ginny felling confused with all of his attention.  
  
'Thank you for the pleasure of you company, Miss. Weasley.' And he walked away, laughing slightly at her disbelief.  
  
This was a very weird day. First the letter and now this. Malfoy was surely going nuts.  
  
Ginny started walking towards her brother's shop, stopping by the windows, to see the new brooms in the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', or the books at 'Flourish and Blotts' .  
  
She got to her brothers store and took a look around. It was full of kids browsing through the joke stuff and talking happily.  
  
'Hey Ginny!' -Fred came from behind the counter, and grinned at his sister 'Glad you came we could sure use a hand around here, the store is full!'  
  
'What would you like me to do?'-Ginny asked.  
  
'Just go over to the cash register, Gorge and I will take care of the rest! We got a few things sold out and we need to get more from the storehouse.'  
  
Fred disappeared in the crowd of kids, and Ginny went behind the counter. The kids did all the shopping they needed in a joke shop, and later on in the afternoon the store was mercifully empty.  
  
Fred and Gorge keep bringing stuff up from the storehouse, and putting things away in the shelves.  
  
'Hey Ginny, there's some food in the back if would like.'- Gorge said, guessing she was hungry.  
  
He guessed correctly, Ginny was starving. When she finish eating, Fred turned to her with a pleading look.  
  
'Ginny would you be so kind and stay a little longer wile Gorge and I go stretch our legs?' -He made a sweet face that she couldn't resist.  
  
'Ok! Just don't take too long, I'm tired and I want to go home!'  
  
'Thanks Ginny, you're a life saver!'  
  
And with that they both left the store.  
  
A few minutes after they left, a woman walked in to the store. She was all dressed in black, had thick, shining dark hair, heavily hooded eyes, and was holding a bouquet of red roses.  
  
'Hello! I'm looking for a birthday present for my nephew.'-she had a sweet voice, and was looking at Ginny with a smile that reminded her of Malfoys smile after he kissed her hand.  
  
'What do you have in mind?'- Ginny replied, trying to be helpful.  
  
'Well.'- the woman said looking around- 'I don't see anything I like here! It is all too simple!' - she added looking at the shelves 'My nephew likes to play more complicated jokes. Is there anything else in the back'?  
  
'I don't know! - she said, realizing she didn't know her brothers stock all that well. 'Ill go check!'  
  
She went to the back of the store. She was sure there was a book that her brothers had invented that was constantly skipping pages so that one would get lost wile trying to read it. But no kid would buy it because it was too expensive. Surely this was what the woman was looking for.  
  
She found it in a crate, and went back, but when she got there the woman was gone, and a red rose was resting on the counter. She settled the book, and looked at the rose. This was a very weird day indeed.  
  
She pick up the rose and turned it in her hand, wondering why the women had left it there. She couldn't resist to smell it, she just loved the smell of roses. So, looking for a jar to put the rose in, she smell It, but instead of smelling like a rose it had a strange smell to it. Much like the letter she had got this morning.  
  
She stopped, looking at the rose and felling totally confused, when the room started spinning.  
  
It was spinning faster and faster, and all that she saw was darkness, before she hit the ground.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sorry about any mistakes there might be, but I'm Portuguese, and I'm quite dependent on my spell checker.  
  
Please, please, please review. Nobody takes the time to do it anymore, and it only takes one minute. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and mirrors

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
Every breath you take  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every bond you break  
  
Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Every single day  
  
Every word you say  
  
Every game you play  
  
Every night you stay  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
O can't you see  
  
You belong to me  
  
Sting- "Every Breath You Take"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Dreams and mirrors  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ginny! Ginny!'  
  
There was nothing but darkness around her, and her name sounding in the back of her mind.  
  
'Ginny! Ginny!'  
  
She felt hands shaking her, her face wet, and she could still hear her name, this time sounding louder.  
  
'Ginny! Wake up Ginny! Mums gona kill us! Come on Ginny, your scaring us!  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly. There was too much light in the room, and her eyes were hurting. She could see two shapes before her. She blinked a little to make her eyes focus. Hairy shapes. Then she blinked some more and her brothers came in to focus.  
  
'Ginny.? Are you alright?'- Fred had her head on his lap, and George was holding a glass of water. She ran her hands through her face. It was wet. They obviously had been trying to wake her up. She still felt dizzy, and when she sat up the room started spinning again. Holding on to her brother, Ginny waited for her head to clear.  
  
'What happened?'- she asked looking around.  
  
'We should be asking you that!'- George was looking at her as if she was about to faint again. The both of them were white in the face, and looked very concerned.  
  
'The rose! It has a funny smell!'  
  
The twins looked at each other, and then back at her.  
  
'What rose Ginny? We don't have roses in our shop!'  
  
Ginny got to her feet, and looked around the store. The rose was gone, and judging by the light outside it was still the middle of the afternoon, witch made her feel she wasn't out for long.  
  
Her brothers were still looking at her as if she was about to fall down at any minute. Feeling more tired than anything, all she wanted was to go home.  
  
'Forget the rose, it's not important. I'm just tired, I guess that's why I fainted.'  
  
Fred and George, who were still kneeling on the floor, got up looking a little relieved.  
  
'Well, were closing the store and taking you home!'- Fred picked up his wand, and got ready to close the store, but Ginny, already feeling that she hag given more trouble than help, tried to stop him.  
  
'There's no need to close, I can go home by myself!'  
  
'Oh sure! As if we weren't in enough trouble by making our little sister work till she fainted, lets get in to even more trouble by making her go home alone, wile she's still weak!- said George out lout, wile waving his arms for a dramatic effect.  
  
Ginny watch wile they closed the store, her mind on today's strange events. She wondered about the rose and the letter. They both smelled the same. And the strange woman with the dark hair. Why had she left? Her mind started spinning once more with all those thoughts, so she set them aside and decided to think about it after she got some rest.  
  
Her brothers were ready in a minute. The three stepped out to the street and made there way home.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny could still hear the sound of her mother's voice telling off the twins. She got really angry when they told her that Ginny had fainted. And them her mother demanded her to eat all that she had put in front of her. Soon she got full, and made her way to her room, claiming she was sleepy, before her mother could fill her plate again.  
  
She put on her night gown, got in to bed, and fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ginny was walking in a maze made of very high hedges. There was a starry sky above her and the air was warm. Though it was the middle of the nigh, it wasn't dark. There was a strange blue light all around her, as if the hedges were glowing.  
  
She kept walking in the maze, trying to find a way out, when she found a dead end that ended in a mirror.  
  
She took a look at herself and gasped. She was wearing the most beautiful dress she had seen in her life. It was black, with long sleeves and a dulbulging neck line. The sleeves ended with a silky fabric of deep red. As the black dress glittered in blue light, Ginny felt beautiful.  
  
Ginny kept walking around in the maze, feeling lost, until she found the maze's center. Again she gasped, because it was just beautiful. It was a large clearing surrounded by the hedges. There was a large fountain in the center, with fresh water a white fishes swimming happily. On the opposite side of were she was standing was, a pure white marble bench. There were a few white peacocks around the clearing, and some white birds Ginny didn't know were singing happily on a white cage.  
  
When she was making her way to the fountain, a roar came from behind it and made her stop. Coming around the fountain was a tiger, or maybe a puma, Ginny didn't know. But like all the other animals in this strange dream it was pure white. The tiger looked at her, wile Ginny stand still, too afraid to move. But them the tiger walked up at her, leaned against her legs and purred like an overgrown kitty cat.  
  
With a trembling hand, Ginny reach down and pet him. The tiger immediately laid on his back, and moved its paws as if asking for more. Laughing, Ginny got on her knees and scratched the tiger's belly. He purred with satisfaction.  
  
Ginny didn't notice time going by, wile she walked around the clearing, playing with the animals and listening to the birds singing. She was too busy having fun.  
  
Had she been a little more alert she would have noticed she was being watched.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up feeling wonderful.  
  
The dream had been so real that she forgot to worry about yesterday's events.  
  
She had loved dreaming about that garden. It was wonderful in every way. If only she could dream about it again.  
  
Ginny got up and went to the bathroom. It was early and her brothers were still sleeping. She took a quick shower, and went back to her room to get dressed. The sounds of her family waking up and heading for the bathroom were all around her, and she felt very peaceful.  
  
She finished dressing wile hearing Percy shouting at George to get out of the bathroom. It wasn't usual for George to take that long in there, so she knew he was taking his time to get Percy on his nerves.  
  
She turned to her mirror and brushed her wet air, taking out all the knots, and making it look its usual sleek self. The brush magically dried her hair, and Ginny was very distracted thinking about her dream.  
  
That's when she noticed that she wasn't alone. There was someone in the back of her room, leaning against the wall. She turned around suddenly, but there was nobody there.  
  
Looking back at the mirror she could see the figure of a young man with black hair, looking at her with a cold smile. Turning around again she saw that the room was empty.  
  
But in the mirror the man started walking towards her, wile Ginny froze as she realized who it was.  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
This cant be true!-she thought- He doesn't exist anymore, he disappeared.  
  
But them, Tom got behind her, and Ginny watched in the mirror as he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down his face to kiss her cheek. Before he could kiss her, Ginny ran out of the room and crashed in to her brother Percy, who was still waiting for George to come out of the bathroom.  
  
'Careful Ginny! What!?'- but he didn't have time to finish what he was saying. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the room.  
  
'Percy, you got to see this! My mirror, its.'  
  
But she stopped. They were in front of the mirror, and there was no one else on it besides her and Percy.  
  
'It disappeared!'- she said to herself.  
  
'What? What disappeared? Ginny, what his this all about?'- Percy was loosing his patience, and Ginny, feeling like he would consider her insane if she told him what she saw, made up an excuse.  
  
'The. The spider! Yes! The spider that was walking on my mirror disappeared!'  
  
'A spider. You dragged me in here because of a spider.!'- Percy turned around-'Kids!'- he said in an upset voice. Just then he saw Fred run in to the bathroom. He tried to reach it first but Fred bet him to it. Percy ended up beating on the door, and calling Fred, telling him it was his turn to go there.  
  
Not really wanting to be alone in her room, Ginny made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Her mind was playing tricks on her. She was sure. Either that or she was going insane. How could Tom Riddle be in her mirror. She sat on the kitchen table and said good morning.  
  
Her mother loaded her plate with more food that she could possibly eat in a day. Her brothers were all eating and chatting, except for Percy and Fred who were still in the bathroom.  
  
'Good morning!' said a voice outside. Ginny's heart jumped, as Hermione granger entered the kitchen.  
  
'I hope were not to early!' -she was followed in by her parents and Harry Potter.  
  
'We just thought of saying good morning before we go!'-Said Mrs. Granger, wile greeting Ginny's mother.  
  
Ginny's forgot that her brother's friends were coming today. She was quite happy to see them. It was usually fun to share a room with Hermione in the summer.  
  
Her brothers helped the newcomers with there trunks. Her face went red has Harry said hello to her, following them upstairs.  
  
Ginny went with Hermione to her room, and helped her putting her things away. The boys soon joined them, and Ginny's small room got filled with conversation and laughter.  
  
Them Hermione's voice went louder then the rest.  
  
'Hey! I got an idea! There's a muggle fair in the town! Why don't we all go there tonight?'- Hermione's voice was filled with excitement.  
  
'Sure! That sounds great! Let's do that!'- everyone seemed to like the idea.  
  
Ginny was exited too. She had never been to a muggle fair before, and the night promised to be fun.  
  
  
  
When the night arrived, it found six young witches and wizards, walking happily down a road.  
  
They were all dressed as muggles, talking and laughing. Ginny had made her best to look cute. She was wearing jeans, a pink t- shirt, and a black wool jacket. She even let Hermione do her make up.  
  
She remembered stopping for a minute, wile in her room, wondering if she was doing it all for Harry. No, she was doing it for herself. She had long decided to stop dreaming about him, and get on with her life.  
  
Now on the road to the fair, Ginny was having fun by hearing the boys trying to talk about Quidditch in a code, because of the muggles, but in the end they just didn't understand each other and gave up.  
  
Finally they reached the fair. Ginny mouth opened as she saw strange and huge machines, with muggles screaming on them, wile they were twisted around.  
  
This did not look fun! But watching closely she saw the muggles laughing hysterically when they got out of the rides.  
  
They walked around for a wile to see the rides there were. Ginny refused to go to most of the rides, but agreed to go to the ones called the ghost train, and the bumper cars.  
  
The ghost train was disappointing since there wasn't a single real ghost in it, just stupid dummies that jumped out of nowhere, to scare them. But the bumper cars were actually quite fun.  
  
The boys all went to a ride called "The Death Twister". Ginny and Hermione both refused to go, and so decided to wait for them, while sitting near a cotton candy shack.  
  
There were a few muggle boys nearby, viewing them with interest. One of the boys, with black hair and pretty blue eyes, was smiling at Ginny. She pretended not to notice and kept talking with Hermione.  
  
'Looks like you got a fan!'- said Hermione giggling.  
  
'Look whose talking! The tall guy hasn't take his eyes of you yet!'- Hermione blushed at this, but then her face turned white. The boys were walking in their direction.  
  
'Oh great! Now there coming here! What are we supposed to do now?'- Hermione looked nervous, at the prospect of being flirted by the muggle boys. Ginny felt the same way. It was one thing to be flirted back at school, but it was completely different to be flirted by a group of complete strangers.  
  
But them her brothers came back, and the muggle boys stopped and looked at then with disappointed looks. Ginny felt a bit disappointed to, but Hermione looked relieved.  
  
'Our knights in shining armor!'- said Hermione with a smile. At that the girls giggled, and the boys looked confused.  
  
'What are you on about?'- said Ron, with his hair all messy from the ride they came back from.  
  
'Oh nothing!- said Ginny with an innocent look-' So were do we go next?'  
  
They started to discuss were they should go next. Much to Ginny's dismay, they settled on the house of mirrors. She didn't feel like going anywhere near mirrors. But she couldn't refuse, since everyone else was going.  
  
They all went in the maze of mirrors. It looked like a room for a narcissistic person, there were mirrors everywhere.  
  
'Hey!! I bet Malfoy's room just like this! He just can't get enough of himself, can he?'- they all laughed at Harry's joke, and Ginny felt a bit less insecure.  
  
'Why don't we all split up and make a race to the exit. The first one out gets to chose were we go next.'- they all agreed at George's proposition and started scattering. Ginny was felling a bit of despair as she saw everyone disappeared around the mirrors. They had lefth her alone.  
  
She started walking, tying to keep her calm, and looking for the exit. Her reflection was on every mirror, and it made her fell uneasy.  
  
She walked around, feeling like it was leading her nowhere. It was all very confusing. All the corridors looked the same, and Ginny thought she was going around in circles. What scared her the most was that there was a shadow in the mirrors. Something that seemed to be following her from place to place. She looked around, everything looked the same in the blasted labyrinth.  
  
Then she saw someone moving, reflected on the mirrors. Not wanting to be alone, she followed, she didn't care if it was a muggle or anyone else, all she wanted was to get out of that hall of mirrors. Looking at the mirrors she saw another movement but when she turned, whoever it was, was already gone. She walked faster trying to follow, looking for the person's reflection on the mirrors.  
  
A glimpse at a black hair head, made Ginny think that the person there with her was the muggle boy from outside. She kept trying to find him, ready to play a little damsel-in-distress act, and ask for him to help her out of there.  
  
Then she saw him standing behind her, in the reflection of a mirror. With immense relief she turned around ready to ask for help, no mater how silly she looked. But there was nobody there.  
  
Slowly she turned back in to the mirror, with a sense of deja-vu. There he was standing behind her, with his arms folded, and looking at her with an amused expression. Ginny just stared at him, disbelieve all over her face.  
  
Tom Riddle again!  
  
He only seemed to find her stare even more amusing. He gave her a wave, with a big smile on his face as if expecting her to be happy to see him.  
  
Ginny stepped away from the mirror, and turned around to run, but he was in the mirror right in front of her. Ginny looked around. He was in all the mirrors. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran.  
  
But everywhere she went he was there. There was an infinity of mirrors and she didn't seem to be able to get rid of him. She didn't understand how this could be happening to her. He wasn't real! He couldn't be there! But still his image followed every step she toke, with a smile on his face that made him look like he was having the time of his life.  
  
Ginny, lost in her desperate run, found herself in a corridor. She stopped to catch her breath, and notice he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
Slowly she made her way through the corridor, only to face a dead end. She looked at herself in the mirror. Sweat was coming down her face from running, and her hair was in total disorder.  
  
Suddenly her image began to change.  
  
A deep red gown was replacing her muggle clothes, her hair was up in a knot, and her face didn't look sweaty anymore. She looked down at herself, but nothing had change. She was still wearing the same simple muggle clothes, but in the mirror. In the mirror she looked beautiful!  
  
Tom appeared next to her reflection. He was smiling at the real Ginny in a very tender way, as he put his arms around her reflection. The Ginny in the mirror smiled, turned to face him, and to Ginny's surprise, kissed him!  
  
Ginny watched as her reflection held Tom, in a deep passionate kiss, and has he held her by the waist pulling her closer to him, and caressing her back.  
  
Her face was blushing furiously, and her mind was screaming at the vision.  
  
This was not possible! This was not happening! Ginny closed her eyes and wished to wake up! But this wasn't a dream, it was real, and she was sure she was going out of her mind.  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder, and Ginny gave a little scream from the fright. Turning around she saw Harry looking worried.  
  
'Sorry if scared you, Ginny!' - He said as Ginny put her hand on her chest, trying to calm from the scare.  
  
'It's ok! Just don't that again, you scared me to death!'  
  
'Sorry!'- he said again.  
  
'I can't find the way out of his maze! I thought that you could help me!'  
  
' Well, I'm a little lost myself!'- she said suddenly aware of her less- then-tidy state.  
  
Harry held her hand, which would make her blush if she wasn't already red from what she saw in the mirror, and they both started walking.  
  
Ginny felt so scared and strange, that the only thing on her mind was to get out of that stupid maze.  
  
'Oh there you are! I had to ask the ticket man to come back in to look for you!'- Hermione did not look happy.  
  
'Why are you two still here?'- At this Harry let go of Ginny hand, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
'Well. We couldn't find the way out of the maze!'- He looked a bit nervous.  
  
''Where's the way out?'- Ginny didn't like the grin appearing on Hermione's face, when she had seen Harry holding her hand.  
  
'Follow me!'- Hermione lead them out of the maze in a minute, and as soon as they got out, Ginny felt a sense of relieve.  
  
The others were waiting outside in happy conversation, and turned to see them coming out of the maze.  
  
'What took you so long?'- They were all grinning at them, and Ginny could guess what went through their minds.  
  
'I'm tired! Let's go home!'- George had a really sleepy face, and everyone agreed it was best to return home.  
  
They went back to the Burrow, with tired looks and happy thoughts. All but Ginny, who couldn't help to think about what happened. Had it really happened, or was she loosing her mind?  
  
As soon as they reached the Burrow, Ginny ran for her room. As she got ready for bed, she couldn't help thinking that somehow it had been real. Not just in her mind.  
  
She twisted and turned in her bed, listening to Hermione's snores. Her thoughts were too troubled to let her sleep. Visions of the mirror maze came flashing through her mind.  
  
Tom smiling at her from the mirror. Tom following her through the maze. Her reflection kissing him, wile he held her.  
  
Finally the exhaustion won, and she fell asleep.  
  
A smile came to her face, wile she was sleeping. She was dreaming of the garden again!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ok, first of all I would like to thank you, for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
They are the reason why I'm updating so soon. It really got inspired after I read your reviews. Anisky, you don't say, in your review, what you could use a bit more explanation about, and I would like to know, so that I can improve the story. Oh, and to A Devilish Angel, you're right; she did leave the store unattended. I'm gona pay more attention to those details from now on.  
  
If your wondering if Ginny's getting crazy, don't worry, she's not.  
  
Just one more thing. I not sure if my description of Ginny's dress in her dream is any good. I made a drawing of the dress, but then I had problems in putting it in to words. I made a drawing of the hedge maze too, and I would put it on the net, if I knew how. Oh well.  
  
Please review! Those reviews are what encourage me to go on writhing. Kitty D 


	3. Chapter 3 Reality or hallucinations?

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 3- Reality or hallucinations?  
  
In the week next to the fair, Ginny had taken accustom to never look in her mirror when she was alone in the room.  
  
Actually she wouldn't look in any mirror if she was alone.  
  
Hermione looked surprise when, the morning after the fair, Ginny covered her mirror with a sheet. And she looked even more surprised when Ginny asked her to always remember to put the sheet back on, after she's done with it. She would go ballistics if anyone forgot to replace it.  
  
And when Ginny needed to use a mirror, she would find excuses to make Hermione stay with her in the room.  
  
But even with company, she would remove the sheet with trembling hands, waiting to see him staring back at her, with his cold eyes.  
  
As if avoiding mirrors wasn't enough, she would avoid anything that would reflect. When she was in the kitchen, she wouldn't look at the pots and pans, and instead she would concentrate very hard on her food. She would even avoid looking at her fork and knife.  
  
Later that week Ginny when she was reading calmly in her room, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
'Ginny dear, can I come in?'- the voice sounded sweet, but had a hint of concern on it.  
  
'Sure Mom!'- she answered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in the room and her concern increased at the sight of the covered mirror.  
  
'Honey, is there something you'd like to tell me?'  
  
Her mom sat in the bed near her, and looked at her with a worried face. Ginny looked up from her book.  
  
'No mom. Why do you ask?'  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at the mirror, and Ginny followed her look.  
  
'Ever since you came back from that fair you've been acting very strange! You've been covering mirrors, and hiding from reflections.'  
  
Ginny looked at her mom. What would she do if she told her the truth? That Tom Riddle had been appearing to her in mirrors, and that he had chased her through a labyrinth all made of mirrors, and that she was tired of having mirrors all around her.  
  
She would lock her up in St Mungo's, that's what she would do.  
  
'I'm fine mom! There's nothing to worry about! I. I just dislike mirrors since I got lost in that labyrinth at the fair! That's all! - Ginny spoke in the sweetest and most cuddly tone she could manage. And then she made an innocent look, and her mom looked a little less worried.  
  
'Well, if there is anything that you would like to talk about, you know that I'm always here for you!'-said Mrs. Weasley giving he daughter a hug.  
  
'Thanks mom!'  
  
*******************************************************  
Far way, in a dark and cold dungeon, Voldemort was walking down a hallway.  
  
He came to a tapestry, and touched it with his wand. The tapestry rolled up, and Voldemort steeped in to a very small room. The tapestry rolled back down, and he touched the wall with his wand, revealing a second room. But this room was all made of mirrors.  
  
The walls were mirrors, the ceiling was a mirror, and even the floor was one big mirror. Though there were no candles, or anything that could give light, the room was very well lit.  
  
In the center of the room was another mirror, sided by two large bronze snakes. The snakes had their mouths opened and were holding the mirror up with them.  
  
Voldemort made his way to the mirror. He looked at his reflection for a moment, and then he touched the mirror with one of his long fingers.  
  
'Show me Virginia Weasley!'-He commanded.  
  
All the mirrors in the room started to glow. After a moment an image began to appear in them, and Voldemort frowned at what he saw.  
  
A sheet! The only thing that he could see in the mirror was a sheet. For the last week all that he could see in the mirror was that stupid sheet!  
  
He knew that she was just behind it, but the sheet hid her from his sight.  
  
'Still hiding are we!'-his voice showed a bit of amusement.  
  
'Looks like I'm paying you a visit a bit sooner then I thought.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Something was troubling her.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was half past midnight.  
  
She got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, to get a cup of warm milk. That usually helped her sleep.  
  
Voices from downstairs made her stop. It was her parent's voices. They seemed to be arguing.  
  
'She's been acting so strange lately! I don't now what to do!'-her mothers voice sounded odd. Almost as if she was crying.  
  
'Now Molly, don't worry. She'll be fine.'- her fathers voice was slightly insecure.  
  
'Fine? How can you say she going to be fine? Have you seen what she's been doing lately? Its like I don't know her anymore!- Ginny tried to hold a gasp. They were talking about her! She was sure! Did her mother think she was crazy?  
  
'Do you think this as anything to do with. Well. What happened to her?- she heard her father ask.  
  
'I don't know! I think that she lost her mind. It was bound to happen, but, I didn't expect it so soon!'- Ginny sat on the steeps, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Her mother thought she lost her mind!  
  
'Well if it gets any worse. Honey, there places were we could put her.'  
  
What? Put her way? No!-Ginny thought-I don't want to go away!  
  
Ginny got up and ran silently to her room. She got in her bed, and started to cry. Her parents thought she was crazy! Her parents were thinking of sending her away!  
  
This couldn't be true. It couldn't be! Why would they do that?  
  
Because-said a voice in the back of her mind-you've been acting crazy! Covering mirrors and hiding from reflections.  
  
But that's no reason to put her away. Didn't her parents love her? Ginny thought of what she should do. Maybe if she started acting normal again, they wouldn't send her away.  
  
That's what she would do! Act normal! That way they had no excuse to send her away! Even if she had to see Tom Riddles face in mirrors for the rest of her life!  
  
She sobbed quietly in her bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny was in the hedge maze. She dreamed of the beautiful garden every night and it was the only thing that made her calm down.  
  
Every night she would wear a different dress, walk around the garden and play with the animals. Feeling wonderful, and free of all concerns.  
  
Tonight though, something was different.  
  
Ginny walked to the center of the maze. She knew the way by heart now, after all those dreams. But when she came to the maze's center she stopped and stared at it.  
  
The fountain was gone, and in its place was a mirror held by to snakes.  
  
She walked slowly to it. What was a mirror doing in her dream? As if she hadn't enough of mirrors in real life, now they had to haunt her dreams also?  
  
She came close to the mirror, but not to close, and she was looking at it as if it could jump and attack her at anytime.  
  
There was something on the mirrors surface. Ginny came closer, to the mirror, trying to see what it was.  
  
It was letters! But what were they spelling? She came a little closer. Then the letters came closer to each other and formed a word.  
  
Hello  
  
And suddenly the word was replaced by a reflection. Ginny jumped backwards. It wasn't her reflection. It was Toms.  
  
Tom smiled at her, as Ginny back away.  
  
This couldn't be true. She really was going nuts. In her dream! How could he be in her dream? This was her safe place! This was the only place were she was sure that he wouldn't invade.  
  
Them, something happened that made Ginny give a small scream.  
  
Tom was stepping out of the mirror.  
  
First he put a foot out.  
  
No, this can't be happening!-her mind screamed.  
  
Them he slowly detached himself from the mirror, as if its surface was made of water.  
  
This is a nightmare! Wake up Ginny, this is only a nightmare!-her mind kept screaming.  
  
And finally the other foot came out from the mirror.  
  
Ginny stared at the figure before her. He was still smiling at her. She was frozen! She didn't know what to do! An uncomfortable silence was all around the maze. The birds weren't singing, the tiger wasn't roaring, all the familiar sounds of the maze were gone.  
  
He was the first to break the silence.  
  
'Surprised?'-he said raising an eyebrow. Ginny somehow found her voice.  
  
'What are you doing here?'-she asked, with her voice shaking with fear.  
  
'Well, you've been hiding from me, and I really wanted to see you!'-he said taking a step forwards.  
  
'But I don't want to see you, so. disappear, or something!  
  
This was too much. First the mirrors, now in her dreams, would he ever leave her alone?  
  
'Do you want me to go away Ginny? Do you really want me to go away?'-he was making a look of mock hurt, as he stepped towards her.  
  
'Of course I do! You've brought me nothing but pain!'-and with that she started to back away from him.  
  
He is only in you head Ginny!-her mind kept saying- He is only in your head, and he can't hurt you because he isn't real!  
  
'Pain, Ginny?! You know nothing about pain!'-he said with a hiss.  
  
Ginny was scared out of her wits, as he came closer and closer with his cold eyes, and his evil smile.  
  
'But you don't need to know about pain!'-he said, this time with a gentler expression.  
  
Ginny kept walking backwards, trying to get away from him, but suddenly he waved his hand at her, and an invisible force pulled her into his arms. He held her arms by her writs, wile she tried to push him back, almost in panic. But he was to strong.  
  
He pulled her by the arms and grabbed her small waist. Then he leaned his lips to her ear, and whispered in a way that made goosebumps all over her skin.  
  
'I know what your greatest fear his Ginny.'-he whispered it as if he was telling her that he knew a nasty secret.  
  
Ginny remained quiet. Her cheeks were burning, and she was trying her best not to cry in front of him.  
  
He had let go of her arm, but was still holding her by the waist. With his free hand he gently lifted up her chin, and leaned down to kiss her lips. Before he could get there thought, she turned her head and he kissed her face instead. He chuckled, and grabbed her chin harder, making her look at his eyes  
  
He moved his lips towards her ear again, and whispered once more.  
  
'Do you know what you greatest fear his, Ginny?'  
  
'You're afraid to be alone! You're afraid that everyone abandons you!'-and with that he looked back at her face.  
  
'I would never abandon you! But your family, I'm not so sure that they wouldn't!'  
  
'You're lying! They would never abandon me!'-Ginny tried to push him harder, now more then fear she was feeling anger. How dared he talk about her family like that! They loved her!  
  
'Never you say?'-he laughed at her.  
  
'Aren't you forgetting something?'-he dragged her to the mirror, and made her face it. He was grabbing her by the arms and holding her back against him.  
  
She had no choice but to look at the mirror.  
  
Her mother and her father came in to view. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and talking. Her mother was crying, and her father was trying to comfort her.  
  
The scene Ginny had heard when she was in the staircase played in the mirror, and something that she hadn't heard before made heart freeze.  
  
'Yes! I guess it's the best choice! Well have to put her away!'-she heard her mother saying.  
  
Tom turned her around to face him.  
  
'Is this how they will never abandon you? Is this your loving family?'-he said pointing at the mirror.  
  
Ginny felt confused. Her family thought that she was insane, and wanted to put her away. She would be alone. And Tom was right, that was her greatest fear.  
  
But this wasn't right! Something was wrong with what she had seen, and she knew it! Her family wouldn't leave her because of some covered mirrors. Something was distorting her thoughts.  
  
It was Tom, it had to be! He was making her mind believe that her parents would abandon her!  
  
'You don't need to know pain Ginny! Come to me! I'll never abandon you! They don't deserve you!'-he was holding her, and talking with such gentleness, that reminded her of the way he talked to her in the diary.  
  
Ginny put her hands on her ears. She wouldn't listen to him this time! He was only in her head! He was not real! He couldn't take care of her!  
  
'Leave me alone! You're not real, and I don't believe you! You're not real!'-she shouted trying to ignore him.  
  
That only made him furious.  
  
'Not real am I? I'm more real then you think!'-with that he took her hand and pressed a fingernail on it. She gasped with pain and shock, as he showed her the bleeding coming from the palm of her hand.  
  
'Wake up and you'll see if I'm real or not! WAKE UP GINNY!'  
  
And with a muffled scream she sat on her bed. Ginny was breathing heavily. She looked at her hand and had to muffle another scream.  
  
She was bleeding. How could she be bleeding? This wasn't right! It was a dream, not reality! People didn't get hurt in dreams!  
  
She got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Her whole body was shaking. Ginny opened the tap, and put her hand under the running water. There was a nasty cut in the palm of her hand, and it wouldn't stop bleeding.  
  
She grabbed a towel and pressed it against her hand, wile she sat on the bathroom floor crying.  
  
'What's happening to me?'-she whispered between sobs.  
  
*******************************************************  
The next morning all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were eating their breakfasts in the small kitchen.  
  
All but Ginny.  
  
Miss. Weasley looked tired. She was looking at her children with a concerned look.  
  
'Where's Ginny?'-she asked looking around-'It's not like her to get up late!'  
  
Ginny walked in to the kitchen looking like she hadn't slept all night. She sat at the table, and looked at the palm of her hand. It had healed overnight.  
  
Her mother was about to say something, but a sound of flames and a voice in the fireplace got everyone's attention.  
  
'Arthur? Are you there?'-Cuthbert Mockridge's head was on the fireplace, and he looked concerned.  
  
'Hello Cuthbert, want to join us for breakfast?'-her father asked politely.  
  
'No time for that! There was a robbery at the Quidditch Museum, and everyone that's not on vacation is being called!'  
  
Everyone in the small kitchen had their attention on Mr. Mockridge.  
  
'Well it must have been quite a robbery if their calling everyone! What did they steal?'  
  
'I don't know! The reason why they are calling everyone is because the night guard swears he saw Anna Lestrange! Fudge already went to Azkaban to check on her.'  
  
'I'll be there in a minute!'-her father said, kissing his children, and leaving the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Mockridges head disappeared from the fireplace with a pop, and the kitchen filled with conversation about the robbery.  
  
Ginny was wondering who Anna Lestrange could be, to make the ministry go to such an uproar.  
  
The twins got up from the table, said goodbye, and dissaparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry, were planning on doing the same, and asked Ginny to go with them. She refused claiming that she was too tired, and she would join them later.  
  
Her mother was cleaning the table, as they went to the living room. Soon Ginny heard the sound of flames and knew they were gone.  
  
Now was a good time to ask her mother about what she heard last night.  
  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what her mother would say, but she had to ask her! She had to know if what Tom had said in her dream was true.  
  
'Mom? Do you think I'm going crazy?'-Ginny asked with a trembling voice.  
  
Her mother looked at her with surprise on her face.  
  
'Of course not, Ginny! Why do you ask that?'-Miss. Weasley put back down the plate she was holding and looked at her daughter, with concern and surprise.  
  
'Well! I heard you and dad talk last night and.'-her mother sat down next to her and put an arm over her shoulder.  
  
'Did you think we were talking about you?'  
  
'Well, I know I've been acting strange lately, but it's because of that labyrinth mom, I'm not crazy.'-Ginny was almost crying when her mother held her.  
  
'Honey, we weren't talking about you!'-Ginny looked at her mother.  
  
'You weren't?'-she asked confused.  
  
'Of course not honey! We were talking about grandma. She had an accident a week ago, and she hasn't been herself since them! She curses everyone she sees, including me, and she's not able to take care of herself anymore.'  
  
Ginny stared at her mother. She knew she should bee sad for her grandma, but she couldn't help to feel relieved at the news. And after all, she didn't know her grandma very well.  
  
'Oh! I'm sorry about grandma.'- she said with a sad look  
  
'Its okay honey, shell be fine.'  
  
'Can I go and meet Ron?'-her mother was still looking concerned, and Ginny didn't feel like being asked about what made her think her that her parents were talking about her, in the first place.  
  
'Sure honey! But before you go, is there something that you want to tell me?'  
  
Ginny pondered for a moment if she should tell her mother about her dream. The dream wasn't normal, and she knew it. But if she told her mother, she would make a fuss about it, and drag her to St Mungo's.  
  
'No mother. Everything's okay.'- and with that she kissed her mother goodbye, and made her way to the fireplace before her mother would ask her anything else.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny made her way to the Flourish and Bloots, thinking that maybe there was a book or something that might help her understand what was going on with her.  
  
When she got in, the first thing she saw was Hermione hovering over some books. She went to her side and took a peck at the book she was reading.  
  
'What are you reading?'-the pictures in the book were of people transforming in to animals.  
  
'Professor McGonagall told me last year that I had good chances to become an animagus, so I've been looking for books about it ever since.'  
  
'That one looks interesting.'-Ginny said as the figures in the book kept changing from people to animals.  
  
'Well, it's got good pictures, but I was looking for something with a bit more theory.'-Hermione closed the book and turned her attention to the shelf.  
  
Ginny viewed the shelf's, looking for a section that might interest her.  
  
She found the "Magical Maladies and Injuries" section, and browsed the books. She took one out of the shelf, and started reading it.  
  
After a wile she felt that she was being watched. She looked up from the book and found Draco Malfoy, on the other side of the store looking at her with an interested look. He wasn't reading or holding any book. He was just staring at her.  
  
She turned back to her book, scowling. What on earth did he want? She didn't need any of his stupid remarks about her family right now! She glanced up at him, and then back to her book. He was still staring.  
  
She ignored him for a wile, but his stare was really staring to unnerve her.  
  
She put the book back on the shelf, and was about to take another when she noticed that one of the books had a silver disk, that reflected the store.  
  
Normally she would look the other way, but she could see Draco's reflection in it, and he was still staring at her.  
  
Pretending that she was still browsing the books, she watched his reflection. Soon another person came up next to him. It was Lucius Malfoy. He followed his sons look, and turned to Draco. Ginny held back smile.  
  
Lucius was obviously angry at his son. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the look of fear on Dracos face, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Lucius took the young mans arm, and almost dragged him out of the store.  
  
Ginny sighed of relieve. For once she was happy that Lucius was there.  
  
She took another book from the shelf that had caught her attention.  
  
"Magical induced mind disturbances", she read. She wouldn't have dared to read it in front of Draco, but now she was alone.  
  
She had opened the book, and start reading it, when a voice behind her made her freeze.  
  
'Magical Maladies and Injuries. Not the usual section for Hogwarts students is it?'-she turned around and found Lucius Malfoy staring at her with the same look as Draco's.  
  
'What I read is not of your concern Mister Malfoy!'-she replied, closing the book with a thump.  
  
He took the book from her hands. Ginny watched anxiously, as he read the title.  
  
'Magical induced mind disturbances. An interesting reading, I'm sure, but I don't think you're going to need it!'-and with that he placed the book back on the shelf.  
  
'I can assure you that you are quite sane.'-he almost whispered, holding the same knowing smile that he had the last time she saw him.  
  
Them he kissed her hand, and left the store, leaving Ginny to her confusion.  
  
Looks like Malfoy is even more crazy hen me!- she thought-either that or he knows something that I don't.  
  
She took the book back from the shelf, and looked for the page she was reading before she was interrupted.  
  
"Magical Mind Dysfunctions Chapter 4- Visions and Hallucinations  
  
Visions and Hallucinations are most common in witches and wizards who either had a magical accident, or had contact with dark magic in a young age. A magical accident or contact with the darkest forms of magic may cause a magical trauma in the brain, which will reappear several years after. The person in question may experience dreams, visions and hallucinations related to the cause of the trauma. In the case of magical accidents it's recommended therapy or magical treatment of the brain."  
  
Magical treatment of the brain? Ginny didn't like the sound of that! But what about contact with dark magic?-her mind wondered.  
  
She leaped several pages until she found one small paragraph about it.  
  
"In the case of contact with dark magic, the problem is not physical, but psychological. Usually the best form of treatment for that kind of hallucinations is to confront them."  
  
Well that's not very helpful!-she thought closing the book and placing it once more on the shelf.  
  
'Ginny, lest go and meet the guys at the Quidditch shop!'-Hermione had finished her browsing, but Ginny didn't feel like going. She wanted to try what she had read in the book. By now she would do anything to get rid of Tom Riddle!  
  
'No thank you! I think Ill go home and help my mother with the lunch!  
  
They both left the store together, but split up in the street. Hermione headed for the Quidditch shop, and Ginny headed for the Leaky Caldron.  
  
Once at home, she ran upstairs to her room, without saying a word to her mother.  
  
Okay Ginny, - she thought-time to confront the hallucination.  
  
She removed the sheet with trembling hands, and looked at the mirror.  
  
She watched her reflection, waiting for Tom to appear, for about fifteen minutes. But there was no Tom.  
  
'Tom?'-she tried with a shaky voice. But there was no response.  
  
There was no one on the mirror but her.  
*******************************************************  
Okay first of all, the most important thing.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, to all of those who reviewed.  
  
You are my motivation to keep writing.  
  
Second! Anisky, he doesn't look in the mirror two years after he rose. If you didn't notice, "Lucius began his tale of the events that took place two years ago.". That means two years before Voldie rose. But I guess it's not that obvious. When you know what the plot is, its a little easy to forget that the readers might not notice these things.  
  
And all those spelling mistakes that you pointed were made out of pure distraction. Its things like this that made me conclude that I need a Beta Reader.  
  
If anyone would like to volunteer, then mail me to catarinaf@hotmail.com. I will choose someone that is over 18, and that may read both my stories.  
  
And don't worry Anisky, I'm not offended at your review, by the contrary, I'm thankful.  
  
Voldemorts mirror really exists. If you would like to see it, just find a book about René Lalique. He was a famous jeweler, and made the mirror, that is currently in exposition in the Gulbenkian museum, here in Portugal.  
  
Ps- I'm not happy with this chapter, so I may change it later. 


	4. Chapter 4 The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 4- The calm before the storm  
  
Darkness. Nothing but darkness.  
  
No maze, no dress, no white animals, just darkness.  
  
Ginny tried to move but something was holding her down.  
  
There were sounds somewhere, but she couldn't make them out. Water falling, maybe?! Steps that echoed in the back of her mind. She couldn't hear well. It was as if something was covering her ears.  
  
There was someone talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. They were talking quite gladly. She tried to concentrate, but the voices were distorted, as if their echo was mixed with them. She concentrated harder. She could make out two voices now. A man and a woman. They sounded familiar.  
  
'Tomorrow then! It's settled!'-said the mans voice.  
  
Ginny's mind twisted and she woke up.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny looked at the mirror. There was no one there but her. For the last two weeks there had been no one on the mirrors but her.  
  
She finished brushing her hair and stared at the mirror. One more week and she would be going back to Hogwarts. One more week and she would be able to ask Madam Pomfrey about the dreams. The school matron would never ask many questions, and Ginny knew she had to ask someone about it.  
  
She had been dreaming of the hedge maze every night, and ever since she dreamed of Tom Riddle she felt uneasy in the garden. She felt as if she was being watched.  
  
And tonight's dream was even stranger. She had woken up suddenly, covered with sweat, at six in the morning. And when she came back from the bathroom, she noticed that a small spot of blood was on her pillow. Bleeding from dreams was not normal, and it was the second time it happened.  
  
She looked at the palm of her hand. It was fully healed. There was no mark or sign of a cut, as though there never were a cut. But two weeks before, she had dreamed of Tom, and he had made her palm bleed. Tonight though there was no dream. Just darkness...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.  
  
'Hey Ginny, are you ready yet?'- Hermione was standing on the doorway waiting for her. She had a positively gleeful look.  
  
'Why are you so happy?'-Ginny asked with curiosity.  
  
'The book I ordered is coming in today!'-Hermione replied almost jumping with excitement.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered 'Typical!'.  
  
Today was the usual shopping-for-school day, and that lighted Ginny mood a little. She would be getting new school stuff this year, and she looked forward to buy some knew school robes. She was tired of second hand items. And maybe this year they would buy her a pet. Ron had Scabbers, and now he had Pig, wile she never had a pet besides the puffskin her brothers used as a bludger.  
  
The girls made their way downstairs to the kitchen to take their breakfast. The boys were already there, eating like they hadn't eaten for days. All except Harry, who was rubbing his scar. Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
'What's wrong Harry?'-she asked as she took a seat beside him.  
  
'My scar as been hurting all night.'-he answered with a sleepy voice.  
  
Everyone on the table looked at him with surprise. Harry's scar hurting could only mean one two things: that Voldemort was around or that he was in a murderous mode.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at him and sighed.  
  
'We've already sent Hermes with a letter to Dumbledore this morning. Now we just have to wait for the answer.'-she said as she added some more scrambled eggs to Harry's plate.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Fred, and took a toast from a pile. She looked around at the table. Percy was not there, nor was her dad. They had both been working like mad, since the Quidditch museum got robbed. They got up really early in the morning, and got home late in the afternoon. All because of that women the guard said he saw. Anna Lestrange The funny thing was, nothing was actually missing in the museum.  
  
Fudge had been to Azkaban more times these two weeks, then in the rest of his career. And he insisted that she was still there.  
  
Ginny was eating and listening to the boys when a popping sound outside, made them all look to the door. Her father was coming in with a very tired looking Percy behind him. They both fell on some chairs and sighed.  
  
'Hey dad, we didn't know you were out tonight!'-said Ron.  
  
'We got an emergency at the ministry. An old lady said that she saw Lestrange near Hogsmeade.'-her dad looked exhausted.  
  
'I'm going to take the kids shopping, dear, why don't you go lye down?!'- said her mother.  
  
'I suppose some hour's sleep will do us some good. I'll meet you for lunch in the Leaky Caldron'  
  
Percy made his way to his room. Her father did the same thing.  
  
When they all finished eating they got their school lists and went to the fireplace. One by one they stepped out from the Leaky Caldrons fireplace, and when they were all there, they made there way to Diagon Alley.  
  
Once there they split up. The twins went to their shop, Hermione went to the Book store, and the rest of them went to Gringotts. The ride in the wagon, reminded Ginny of the muggle fair. If the muggles liked those machines, they would love this. It was far better then any ride.  
  
Ginny grinned as her mother opened the family vault. It was considerably fuller since the last time she saw it, since now most of the family was working. Last time Harry saw her family Vault, she had been embarrassed for its emptiness. But now it was full, and even though it didn't have as much money as Harry's, it had still a good amount of galleons.  
  
After Gringotts, Hermione joined them, bragging because the book she ordered didn't arrived yet. Mrs. Weasley insisted in helping them to do their shopping, but they all argued saying that they were too old to need help.  
  
Eventually she agreed, and went to do some shopping of her own, leaving the four of them to themselves.  
  
First they went to the Flourish and Blots to get their new school books. Hermione glared at the shop keeper as he insisted that the book hadn't arrived in the ten minutes she was out. Next they went to Madam Malkin's were Ginny bought her so expected new robes.  
  
The next stop was the apothecary. They all needed to refill on some of their supplies. After that they got some parchment and quills. Ginny counted the money in her bag. She still had a few galleons left, so there was enough for her to buy a pet.  
  
So they made their way to the Magical Pets shop.  
  
Ginny browsed through cages full of several animals, thinking if she should get a cat or an owl. Owls were very practical for mail, but cats were cuddlier.  
  
The witch behind the counter was moving around some small cages to make way to a bigger cage with a rabbit. Suddenly one of the cages she was moving fell on the floor. The cage cracked open and a small blue bird came flying through the store without making a sound.  
  
He flew all around the woman's head wile she tried to catch it with her hands, All of them had their hands in the air, trying to catch the small bird but he was just to fast. He did a loop around Ron's hands, and then he did a narrow escape from Harry and kept flying around the store. Then he flew around Hermione's head, and finally he landed on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
He didn't make a sound when he flew, nor did he as Ginny took him in her hands and giggled as he flapped his small wings against the palm of her hands.  
  
'Thank you miss.'-the woman said as she took the bird and placed it back in a cage. 'He would be flying around the store all afternoon, if you didn't catch it.'  
  
They all looked at the bird, which was now flapping inside the small cage.  
  
Ginny put her finger inside the cage and the bird landed on it.  
  
'What kind of bird is he?'-Ginny asked as he nibbled her finger.  
  
'It's a Jobberknoll. A really useless bird if you ask me. Some people use its feathers for truth and memory potions, but besides that it's totally useless.'-the witch was had finished moving the cages, and now was ready to attend them.  
  
'How much is he?'-Ginny asked.  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
'Ginny, Jobberknolls aren't very good pets. They aren't very loyal, and besides the feathers, there useless. Why don't you buy an owl instead?'  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione with annoyance. Who was she to talk about useless pets, when her own cat had grown so fat that he didn't even chased gnomes anymore! She had made up her mind, and was going to take the bird.  
  
'Please,'-she said ignoring the looks on their faces-'how much for the bird?'-  
  
'Four Galleons.'-said the shopkeeper.  
  
'But I must warn you, if you let that bird outside its cage, it will fly away!'-the witch added.  
  
Ginny paid for the bird and took its small cage. Ron looked at the hours.  
  
'Well we've still got time before lunch. Why don't we go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies!'-he said.  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. It was so typical of them.  
  
Ginny kept looking at her bird wile they were walking up the street. She didn't had Jobberknolls on Care of Magical Creatures yet, so she was bombarding Hermione with questions.  
  
'Why doesn't he sing?'-she asked. The blue bird still hadn't made a sound.  
  
'Because Jobberknolls don't sing. They remain silent until they die. That's when they give a scream with all the sounds they heard during their lives.'- Hermione explained.  
  
Ginny looked at the bird. It was a pity that he didn't sing, but she didn't regret her decision to buy it. He was looking at her with his beady eyes, in a way that she thought to be very cuddly.  
  
She was wondering what to name him. Maybe she could look up in her history book for a cute name.  
  
As son as they arrived at the Quidditch shop, the boys went browsing through it, as if they hadn't already seen it a thousand times before. They went all joyful when they saw the new practicing Quidditch kit. It contained miniature versions of the bludgers, a self levitating Quaffle, and a returning snitch.  
  
Harry bought the kit, and they left the store to go to lunch at the Leaky Caldron.  
  
Her dad and Percy were already there. Soon her mom joined followed by the twins. They were all talking cheerfully, and showing their purchases at Mrs. Weasley, when her dad asked about the kit.  
  
Harry opened the kit and showed Mr. Weasley the tiny blugers, the quaflle, and last the snitch. He let the snitch loose, and got a bronze whistle from the box. He blew the whistle, witch surprisingly didn't make any noise, and the snitch came back in to his hand.  
  
Her dad asked Harry if he could try it, and soon was releasing the snitch and bringing it back to its hand over and over again.  
  
After lunch Hermione insisted to go back to the book shop, claiming that her book must have arrived in the meantime. Percy and Mrs. Weasley went back to the burrow with all the shopping, and the twins went back to their shop.  
  
Mr. Weasley went with them back to the book store.  
  
When they arrived, they saw the back of Lucius Malfoy near the counter. Ginny frowned. Didn't that man ever go anywhere else besides Diagon Alley?!  
  
He turned around at the sound of their footsteps, and gave them a cold smile.  
  
'Arthur Weasley. What an unpleasant surprise'-he said with a sneer.  
  
'I've heard that you lot at the ministry are chasing Anna Lestrange. I do hope their paying you over time, for chasing a ghost.'-he added with an unpleasant smile.  
  
Her dad glared at him.  
  
'And how would you know that where after Lestrange?'-he asked with suspicion.  
  
Malfoy only seemed to smile even wider.  
  
'Fudge told me! He said that Anna had been seen several times since the Quidditch museum was robed. But I guess you are too unimportant to be told about such things.'  
  
Ginny looked at him. He had the same usual cold expression that he wore when he was near her father. She noticed something odd thought. Wile he was talking, he suddenly closed his hand in to a fist, and his arm shacked slightly, and then it relaxed. His cold smile never left his face.  
  
Her father was about to answer him, but Malfoy got out his pocket watch, smiled and left in a hurry, leaving everyone staring at him.  
  
'Now that was odd!'-Ron said as Hermione moved towards the counter.  
  
Her father was frowning, and probably thinking about what Malfoy had said. Fudge reveling everything the ministry did, to Malfoy, was not a good thing.  
  
Hermione finally got her book, and they made their way to the Burrow. Ginny's mind was still on Malfoy. It was the first time he walked away in the middle of scorning her father.  
  
When they got home, the first thing her father did was to contact a few people at the ministry. Those were the people that knew about Voldemort, and were secretly helping Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon outside to get out from her fathers way.  
  
After dinner Ginny went to her room, ready to do some very late homework.  
  
Her bird was on a big cage near the window. The cage had belonged to Errol, but the old owl didn't need it anymore since it now had a special cage for retired owls.  
  
She opened the room's window, and sat on the desk.  
  
Instead of opening her books, she just sat there thinking about the soon-to- be-over summer.  
  
Her life was a mess in the beginning of the summer, with Tom appearing in mirrors, the strange dreams about the maze, and finally Tom appearing in one of those dreams and making her palm bleed.  
  
It had all ended as abruptly as it had started. When she finally found a way to get rid of him, he stopped appearing. Everything had gone back to normal.  
  
Ginny was restless. She couldn't help it. It was like the calm before the storm. She could fell that something was coming.  
  
She looked down at her homework. Magic or no magic, it wasn't going to make itself, so she decided to begin with muggle studies.  
  
Ginny pored through her books, filing the parchment in front of her with an explanation on why muggles use electricity, felling more and more sleepily at each word she wrote.  
  
She fell asleep, with her head on her muggle studies book.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
She wasn't dreaming. She was just feeling  
  
She could feel someone close to her. That someone was happy. She could hear things in the distance. Water falling in tiny drops. Steps that echoed somewhere in her mind. People talking.  
  
She could fell that someone was happy. Not just happy but something else she didn't know. Like an emotion she had never felt.  
  
The voices were getting louder. They were discussing something. She tried to hear but she couldn't make it out. There was a different voice in the background. A familiar voice that she couldn't place. The voice sounded distant and fuzzy, but all of the other voices would disappear when it sounded.  
  
Suddenly the voice sounded loud and clear, as if someone had turned up the volume.  
  
'Sooner then you think!'  
  
Ginny woke up.  
  
She was feeling dizzy and nauseated, and she muffled a scream when she looked down at her homework.  
  
It was stained with blood.  
  
Little spots of blood were covering her neat homework. She looked down at herself. Nothing was bleeding. There were no cuts from were the blood might have come from. She got up and ran for the mirror. No cuts on her face and neck either.  
  
Were did that blood came from?  
  
Ginny ran to the bathroom. Everyone was still downstairs, listening to her father talking with some people from the ministry. She washed her sweaty face, which was as white as a ghost, and went back to her room.  
  
She grabbed her stained homework, folded it so that no one could see the stains, and put it in the paper basked.  
  
After that, Ginny decided that it was best to meet with the others downstairs, and leave her homework for another time.  
  
She thought that was best to sit on her bed before she went downstairs. Her mother would start fussing about her if she got downstairs looking like a ghost.  
  
Sighing she turned to her bed, to sit down. But there was already something on her bed.  
  
Ginny bent down to grab a single red rose that was on her bed cover. It was just like the rose that strange woman had left in her brothers store, so she didn't dared to smell it. She turned it around in her hand and noticed a small piece of parchment, inside of the rose petals.  
  
She took it out, thinking that it might be the name of the person who sent it.  
  
Her heart froze when she read it.  
  
"Sooner then you think!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Okay, first of all, and as usual, I would like to thank all of those that reviewed. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Second I would like to apologize for taking so long to do this small chapter, but real life as got in the way. I know that this chapter is small, but it was necessary for the plot, and I promise that the next chapter, " The storm", will be much bigger, since it is the one were Voldemort makes his grand appearance.  
  
Ill even leave you a little preview:  
  
***  
  
Ginny ran through the empty corridors. Were did everyone go? She checked room after room, but they were all empty.  
  
She couldn't help but to fell desperately alone.  
  
***  
  
Five points to however finds out were Voldemort will make his grand appearance.  
  
And another five points to the one that suggests a good name for Ginny's bird. 


	5. Chapter 5 The storm

Chapter 5- The storm  
  
Ginny laid awake in her bed, listening to the sounds of the coming morning.  
  
The birds were singing a happy tune, the sun was creeping through the window, and Hermione was snoring gently on her bed.  
  
For someone so worried, Ginny had slept very well. As if she hadn't slept for weeks. Her head that had been so full last night, was now mercifully empty. Her thoughts were finding excuses for last nights events -Just a coincidence-she thought- or maybe a wrong delivery.  
  
The sound of running water startled her for a moment, but she let herself relax. It was probably Percy in the shower. He had taken the habit of getting up before everyone else, so that the twins wouldn't get to the bathroom before him.  
  
Her thoughts went to the dreams she been having. It seemed that the more strange her dreams would get, the stranger reality would be. So, since tonight she had nothing but normal dreams, reality should be normal to.  
  
For the first time in weeks, she had a normal dream. Not the garden, not the strange darkness, not even a nightmare about the Chamber. Just a normal dream.  
  
The sound of running water stopped, and Ginny got out of the bed, and headed for the bathroom hoping that a shower would clear her mind.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'I know it was here somewhere!'-said Ron, has he was digging through the practicing Quidditch kit.  
  
Ginny was standing in a clearing, with Hermione, Harry and Ron waiting, with a broomstick on her hand, for Ron to find the self returning snitch.  
  
The boys had come to her room with the kit on their hands, ready to play some Quidditch. And since the girls were the only other players available, they were 'recruited' for a Quidditch practice session.  
  
So there they were, standing in the forest clearing near her house, with broomsticks on their hands, waiting.  
  
'Are you sure you placed the snitch there?'-asked Hermione. She sounded bored. Ginny knew that she would much rather be reading a book, than playing Quidditch.  
  
'Well of course I put the snitch back in here! As a matter of fact, I think that we didn't take it out yet.'-answered Ron looking up from the kit.  
  
'Did you guys use it to play yesterday?'-Ginny asked. She had no will to play Quidditch whatsoever.  
  
'No, we didn't use the kit yet. Actually I thing that the last one to use the snitch was Mr. Weasley. I forgot to ask it back.'-said Harry.  
  
'Well maybe dad forgot it in his robes. Lest go inside and check it  
  
out.'-said Ron hopefully.  
  
The four of them made their way to the Burrow, and looked for Mrs. Weasley, only to find out that Mr. Weasley had taken the same robes for work.  
  
'Ho great! Now we have to play without the snitch!'.- stated Ron. Ginny noticed that he and Harry did not look to happy.  
  
But Ginny could see an idea coming in Hermione's face.  
  
'Hey! Why don't we go meet your father at work, and ask him for the snitch?'-Said Hermione. Ron's and Harry's faces light up with identical wide smiles.  
  
'That's a great idea. We never saw the Ministry of Magic before. Maybe you can give us tour?'-asked Harry.  
  
Ginny and Ron looked at each other. They had been to the Ministry a thousand times already. They knew the place by heart.  
  
It wasn't a visit that they thought would be amusing, but this way the boys would get the snitch, and the girls would stay away from Quidditch for a while. And Ginny could bet that, that was Hermione's intention in the first place.  
  
So they went to the fire place and Ginny took a little Floo powder from the vase, and through it in the fire place.  
  
'The Ministry of magic!'-she said to the green fire as she stepped in the fireplace.  
  
In the Weasleys living room, four handles in the grandfathers clock went to the twelve position. Mortal peril.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
They steep out in to a great marble hall, with a huge fireplace. A guard came to meet them, and as soon as he saw Ron and Ginny, he greeted them and told them that their father was in his office.  
  
They directed themselves to Mr. Weasley office, while explaining the running of the ministry to Harry and Hermione.  
  
'It's a little bit like Hogwarts'-Ron said-'You cannot apparate unless you work here. If someone wants to come here to take care of something, they have to floo.'  
  
At the end of the corridor, they came across a large hall, with two  
  
staircases, in which the steps moved alone.  
  
'Were is your fathers office?'-Hermione asked.  
  
'Its on the second floor. The more important your job is, the higher you get. Fudges office in on the top floor.'-Ginny answered  
  
They took the staircase up, turned left on a bright corridor, and walked all the way down. At the end of the corridor they turned to a door.  
  
Improper use of muggle artifacts office  
  
Ginny knocked, and behind the door came the voice of her father.  
  
'Come in!'  
  
She opened the door and took a peek inside. Her father's office was small. It had two desks, turned against the wall, a big window across the room, and, in some parts, it was full with papers from  
  
the floor to the ceiling.  
  
It was a monument to disorder.  
  
'Hi dad! Are you busy?'-she asked politely.  
  
'Well I'm always busy, but I can spare a minute. Came in!'  
  
Her father, as usual was standing over some strange muggle object, half torn apart. He had his wand in his hand, and it seemed that he was trying to find out charms in the thing.  
  
They steeped in the office, and Mr. Weasley smiled as he saw Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Harry! Hermione! This must be my lucky day!'-as he said that he began to search for something in a box that lay in a corner.  
  
'There is something that came in for investigation last week that has been puzzling us here in the office.'-he said, while digging through the box.  
  
'It was in and old witch house that went to auction. We found that she was collecting muggle artifacts and charming them, so we had to bring them in.'- her father was talking excitedly, as if he couldn't wait to show them what they found.  
  
'And I must admit, that this little object as been difficult to understand! HAHA! Here it his!'  
  
He took a small pink object from the box that looked like a pig. Except that it had a cut on its back, big enough for a galleon.  
  
And for some strange reason Harry and Hermione started to laugh.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, That's a piggy bank!'-Hermione said between laughs.  
  
Her dad stared at in with a dubious look.  
  
'This is a bank? It's a little small to be bank. And were are the  
  
workers?'-he asked staring through the hole.  
  
Hermione sighed and began to explain the purposes of a piggy bank. It seemed to Ginny that the thing was in fact pretty useless. But her father was eagerly listening.  
  
After a very complicated explanation, complicated due to her father's questions of course, her dad suggested a visit through the Ministry, witch Hermione and Harry quickly accepted. Ginny sighed. She already knew the place by heart, but if it would keep her away from Quidditch.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked to the door, and turned the handle. Or he tried to turn the handle.  
  
'This is odd.'-her dad whispered. Ginny had the feeling that that word was appearing in her life to often lately.  
  
Her dad kept trying to turn the handle but it wouldn't budge.  
  
'This is very odd!'-he said, this time more clearly.  
  
'What's wrong dad?'-her brother asked.  
  
Her dad wasn't listening. He took out his wand, and did an alohamora on the lock. It still wouldn't open.  
  
'The door won't open. But the doors aren't supposed to be looked  
  
unless.'-her dad wondered.  
  
'Unless what?'-the four of them asked at the same time.  
  
'Well, unless an attack occurs. It's a precaution from the Goblin rebellions time. Something must have triggered the spell.'  
  
Ginny began to feel that this was not going to be a normal day after all. Her mind immediately jumped to strange dreams she been having. Could there be a connection? No, she thought. She was just being paranoid. She watch as her father light the small fireplace, and threw some powder in toit.  
  
'Cuthbert!?'-he called-' Cuthbert, are you there?'  
  
Cuthbert Mockridge's head appeared in the flames, looking bewildered.  
  
'What the matter Arthur?'-he asked politely.  
  
'My office door won't open. I was wondering if you were in the Wards room.'  
  
'No, I'm not. That is strange. Wait a minute!'  
  
Cuthbert's head disappeared for a moment and then it came back.  
  
'My office door won't open either! Do you think something triggered the wards?'-he asked  
  
'Don't know! Maybe someone's in the ward room! We better ask if anyone else is trapped, or if someone can go upstairs and cheek it out.'-her father reasoned.  
  
Her dad flooed almost every office in the building, and it seemed like everyone was trapped. There was no way to get to the ward room, and open the doors.  
  
He flooed back Mockridge, and now the two of them were trying to find a way to get to the ward room.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.  
  
'Hey dad!'-he almost shouted.  
  
'Not now Ron I'm thinking!'  
  
'But dad.'-Ron persisted.  
  
'Ron I'm trying to find a way out of here!'  
  
'But dad! I got a way of here!'-  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up at Ron, and then in the direction he was pointing, and Ginny followed his look.  
  
'Good thinking Ron!'-said her dad, as he walked in the direction of an air opening.  
  
He climbed his desk, and with his wand, he took out the protection grid. After one good look at the hole he sighed.  
  
'It's too small for me.'  
  
'Maybe one of us can fit.'-said Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at the air hole, and then back at them.  
  
'I don't think that you could fit also.'-her dad sighed.  
  
Ginny looked at the hole, and back at her friends. The were all to big for it. Even Harry, how was the smallest of the three. But she was even smaller the him, so maybe she could fit.  
  
'Dad, maybe I can fit!'  
  
She climbed the desk, and stared at the opening. It seemed big enough for her.  
  
'Do you know how to get to the ward room?'-her dad asked.  
  
'Yes, its on the third floor on the left, I mean right.'-she said with just about every bit of determination that she could manage.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this?'-her dad asked with a concerned look.  
  
'Sure dad! Its not like I'm going to war is it? I'll be fine!'  
  
'Well then, when you get to the room, you'll see a big golden machine. Remember the machine? I showed it to you when you were ten.'  
  
'Yes I remember.'  
  
There is a big lever with a ruby top. Push that lever all the way down, and the doors should open. Do you have you wand with you?'  
  
'Yes dad.'  
  
Her dad gave her a hug that made her go: 'Daaaaaaaad! I'm not going to war you know?!'  
  
He other wished her good luck, and with a little help from her father, she climbed in to the hole.  
  
Not only did she fit, as she had enough space to crawl too.  
  
After a wile she hit a curve that didn't allow her to see her dad anymore.  
  
Hermione was staring out of the window, and in to the muggle London below. Something was going on outside that had catch her attention. The muggles were running frightened, and looking up.  
  
She looked up too, and gasped.  
  
'Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley!'-she yelled.  
  
'What is it Hermione?'-he asked, surprised by her shouts.  
  
'Look!'-she said, pointing at the window.  
  
Outside muggles were running and the ground was being covered by a shadow. He looked up and gasped too. Big dark clouds were swirling in the sky, like a huge whirlpool, spreading more and more.  
  
'The wards weren't triggered by accident! This is an attack!'-he whispered. And then he hit himself in the forehead.  
  
'Ginny!'  
  
He ran to the air opening and shouted at the top of his lungs:  
  
'GINNY! GINNY CAME BACK HERE!'  
  
Then he tried every single spell and charm that could bring his daughter back, or in some way expand the hole. Nothing worked.  
  
Ginny was on her one.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
This did not seem like a good idea anymore.  
  
Ginny's knees were starting to hurt from crawling, and now that she was alone, she was starting to feel afraid.  
  
Thoughts like -Stupid Gryffindor bravery!- and- Why did I have to show off?- were jumping in her mind.  
  
And then she came across an unexpected problem. She vent came to an end, and the only way possible now was up.  
  
Well, why didn't she figure this before she got in the stupid vent?  
  
Of course the only way was up. The room was on the third floor!  
  
The thing was, how was she supposed to get up there?  
  
She looked back to were she came from. Going back to dad, and ask for advice was out of the question. She couldn't go all the way back.  
  
She got up on the vent, and looked at the wall. The marble was too smooth to climb. And, as the rest of the ministry it was probably spell prove too.  
  
The silence in the vent was staring to unsettle her. She couldn't even hear her dad anymore.  
  
And then an idea came to her mind. Witches can't fly, but they can levitate. Maybe that was enough.  
  
She pointed her wand to herself and murmured a spell. And slowly she began to levitate. The top was coming closer and closer, but she stopped in mid air just a few fingers below the ledge. She stretched out her arms and barely grabbed the ledge. And with considerable effort she pulled herself up.  
  
After more crawling and levitating, she finally reached the opening that led in to the wards room.  
  
She took a peek inside. There was no one there. She took out her wand and blasted the protection away. After dropping in to the room she checked the door. It was looked like the others.  
  
Then she turned her attention to the machine behind her. It was a huge golden machine, full of knobs, buttons and handles.  
  
The handles were all spinning like mad, and overall, it didn't seem like the machine was working very well. -Someone's going to get fired!- she though.  
  
She located the golden leaver with the ruby top, and push it down.  
  
It seemed for a moment that nothing had happen, but a second later all the doors on the outside corridor open, and she ran out in to the corridor, hoping to find it full of chattering people.  
  
But the corridor was empty.  
  
She looked at the offices in the corridor. They were all empty as well.  
  
Ginny ran through the empty corridor. Were did everyone go?  
  
She checked room after room, but they were all empty. She couldn't help but to fell desperately alone.-Better go meet dad.-she thought. She went down the stairs, but there was no one there either.  
  
After a small run she ended up in front of her dad's office.  
  
'Dad I did it!'-she let out with a bit of pride.  
  
But the office was empty too.  
  
OK, this was not normal.  
  
She looked back at the corridor with a sense of dejá-vu.  
  
Everything empty. A big labyrinth not of mirrors, but of marble walls. Now all she needed was Tom Riddle, for the nightmare to start all over again.  
  
-No! Don't think about him! The last thing I need is for him to show up now!-she tried to calm herself for a moment- Maybe they headed upstairs to Fudge's office.-she said as the window got catch her eye.  
  
She looked outside, at the stormy sky and sighed. It must have started raining while she was in the vent. But it wasn't just rain. It was a whole storm, complete with lighting bolts and everything.  
  
-Well, no more Quidditch today.-she thought. And she made her way upstairs.  
  
The silence inside the building, along with an occasional bright light from a thunder, gave the place a scaring atmosphere.  
  
And then, as if things couldn't get any worse, all the candles went out. There wasn't any light at all, except for the one that came from outside.  
  
'Lumus!'-she said, and the tip of her wand lit up.  
  
Ginny went slowly down the corridor in the direction of the staircase that  
  
led to Fudge's office. Not even a soul was to be seen.  
  
She was now in the Office for Experimental Charms corridor. It was usually a  
  
full office even in the summer, so Ginny took a peek inside.  
  
There were people in there. -Thank goodness!- she thought with relieve.  
  
She walked in, with an expression of relief. The expression quickly turned  
  
to one of disbelieve.  
  
The people she saw inside were standing still. So still that they didn't  
  
even seemed to be breathing.  
  
They looked like colored statues.  
  
She waved a hand in front of fat looking wizard she didn't know, but he  
  
didn't even blink.  
  
She looked around at the room. Everyone was staring at the small wizard the  
  
seemed to be jammed in the air hole. In fact there were two other wizards  
  
pulling his legs.  
  
It was like a moment frozen in time.  
  
She got out of the room and looked in to the other rooms as well.  
  
There were people in a few of them. They all seemed to be caught in time.  
  
Some were walking towards the door; others were trying to get out by the air  
  
holes.  
  
But not a single moving person.  
  
She walked slowly down the corridor in the direction of the staircase that  
  
led in to Fudges office.  
  
The halls looked spooky and scary. If there was at least one person there  
  
with her, she wouldn't feel so lonely. She hated to be alone. Her  
  
imagination would jump at every strange sound, at every dancing shadow.  
  
But just as she reached the foot of the stairs, something behind her was moving.  
  
She could hear footsteps, and someone talking. With a racing heart she  
  
walked in the direction of the sound.  
  
Could it be her father?  
  
The sound came from the bottom of the stairs, on the other side of the  
  
corridor. She took a peek down the stairs, hoping to see who it was.  
  
Her heart nearly stopped.  
  
Down the stairs were six cloaked figures, walking and talking low amongst  
  
themselves. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but then again, she  
  
didn't want to find out.  
  
Closed doors! Time stooping! Cloaked figures! It all added up in her mind to  
  
one conclusion.  
  
Death Eaters!  
  
This is an attack!-her mind screamed-And I'm in the middle of it!  
  
Her mind raced for an exit out of that corridor. She could go in to one of  
  
those vents. But removing the grid would make some noise, and she didn't  
  
want to be found. There was no way out from the corridor but into one of the rooms, or up.  
  
Not feeling like hiding, she chose to run upstairs. Maybe there was a way  
  
out in the Ministers office.  
  
She ran as fast as she could run without making a noise.  
  
She ran upstairs, and down the hall, trying to listen to any sounds behind  
  
her.  
  
The hall led to, not doors, but a directly in to large circular room, made  
  
of marble.  
  
Fudges office!  
  
But just as Ginny approached the large entrance, she noticed that some  
  
sounds were coming from the office too.  
  
Laughter!  
  
Still running, she saw one figure frozen behind a desk. And another figure  
  
walking in front of it, with a wand in hand. A young man with black hair.  
  
At the sound of her footsteps the man turned around, to see who was coming,  
  
and his mouth opened in a surprised smile.  
  
Ginny stooped running so abruptly, that she slide on the floor a few inches.  
  
She couldn't believe what she what she was seeing! It couldn't be real!  
  
Tom Riddle was smiling at her!  
  
She stood there in the hall not knowing what to think.  
  
Was she dreaming? Was this a joke? This surely couldn't be reality! Tom  
  
Riddle was dead! But then again, how many times had she told herself that,  
  
the past few weeks. All the things that were happening to her, involved Tom.  
  
And now he was standing in front of her, smiling and everything.  
  
His eyes were locked with hers for what seemed like an eternity. Her head  
  
was feeling empty, and he was looking pleasantly surprised at her.  
  
Then he raised his eyes at something behind her, and nodded his head in her  
  
direction.  
  
She suddenly felt panic. She had completely forgotten the Death Eaters  
  
downstairs.  
  
She had no time to react. Before she could turn around, a pair of strong  
  
hands grabbed her by the arms and dragged her inside the office.  
  
Ginny looked up, trying to see who was grabbing her, but a mask made of  
  
mirror was covering her abductors face. She could only see her own  
  
reflection.  
  
One by one, every Death Eater entered the room. Tom walked up to Ginny,  
  
and grabbed her chin, turning his smile in to an evil grin.  
  
'I didn't expect to see you here! This must be my lucky day...'-he said as  
  
his face came closer to hers.  
  
'If you'll excuse me, I have other things to take care of, before you.'-he  
  
said has he turned his attention to Fudge.  
  
He waved his wand and pronounced some words that Ginny didn't understand.  
  
All the lights went back up, and it seemed that time had resumed itself.  
  
Fudge was still quiet in his chair, but his eyes were moving while reading  
  
the papers in front of him. He seemed totally indifferent to the cloaked  
  
crowd in his office.  
  
None of the Death Eaters were making noise. The room remained totally  
  
silent, as if they were waiting for something to happen.  
  
'Good afternoon.'-Tom let out, in a most amused voice.  
  
Fudge immediately looked up, and with a small shout, back away from his desk  
  
so fast, that he fell from his chair.  
  
All the Death Eaters roared with laughter.  
  
Ginny watched as Tom steeped closer to Fudge, and has Fudge back away from  
  
him, and tried to get up. But a Death Eater came from behind him and forced  
  
him on his knees.  
  
Fudge looked just like what Ginny was feeling. Absolutely terrified.  
  
'I have a message from Lord Voldemort. He would like to thank you for being  
  
so stupid, and allowing him to come back to power.'-he said in a still in an  
  
amused voice.  
  
The sound of hurried footsteps came from the corridor. The Death Eater  
  
holding Ginny turned around, and she was able to see who was coming.  
  
Her father, along with her brother Percy and a lot of other people that  
  
looked like the Ministries Aurous, were running down the hall.  
  
'Dad!'-she couldn't help screaming.  
  
At the sound of her voice her father began to run even faster.  
  
For one moment Ginny heart jumped at the prospect of being saved. But before  
  
she could be happy at the idea, Tom waved his wand and bright light shot  
  
from his wand, completely covering the entrance to the office.  
  
Then he turned his attention back at Fudge.  
  
Outside, her father and the aurous were shooting spells at the barrier. But  
  
inside the office, all the Death Eaters were ignoring them, and had their  
  
attention on their master.  
  
As the Death Eater holding Ginny turned his attention on Tom, Ginny could no  
  
longer see what was going on outside.  
  
'I have something for you, from my master.'-Tom said lazily.  
  
'Oh yes!? And what might that be?'-Fudge respond, with a little more courage  
  
that Ginny thought he was feeling.  
  
'Death!'-Tom replied raising his eyebrows, as if the answer was obvious.  
  
Ginny froze as Tom raised his wand and whispered 'Avadra Kedrava'.  
  
She saw a jet of green light, and Fudges body on the floor.  
  
Another Death Eater came near Tom and took what looked like an old bluger  
  
from his pocket. Tom touched it with his wand, and the bluger stated to  
  
glow.  
  
The Death Eater droop it, and the ball of light stood in the middle of the  
  
air. A few seconds later, a dark light came from it, as if a whirlpool was  
  
forming in mid air. When the light reached the height of a man, it  
  
stabilized.  
  
'Bring her!'-Tom ordered to the Death Eater holding her. Then he past by the  
  
light and disappeared.  
  
She immediately thought of fighting the person who was holding her, but the  
  
image of Fudges death was still on her head, and she was to scared to do  
  
anything.  
  
The Death Eater dragged her in the direction of the light, which Ginny was  
  
now assuming was a portal. She could hear her father and brother's voice  
  
behind her.  
  
They stepped in to the dark light, and suddenly she couldn't see anything.  
  
She could feel the world spinning around her, and it seemed for a moment  
  
that she was traveling by floo powder. But everything was spinning to fast,  
  
and it was to dark.  
  
She was feeling very dizzy, and slowly felt herself slip in to  
  
unconsciousness.  
  
******************************************************* First of all I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Second I would like to apologize for this taken so long, but I'm a college student and I'm flooded with work. The name I chose for Ginny bird is Caelum by midnight lover, but I'm giving five points to anyone who suggested a name! To bad no one guessed were Voldie was going to attack.  
  
Anyone who would like to see a drawing I made for Ginny and Tom, (what Ginny sees in the mirror, in chapter 2), please go to:  
  
- rWlAZoewQCz5oXEATnTlpHMB2xwIMhdXjq2Fc9C3QAInIgGnXY6pD36vJHzngOMAGZIuYA01hJE/ Fan%20Art/Ginny%20and%20Tom.gif  
  
And if you would like to see Voldemorts mirror go here:  
  
- wayXYvSyuAVCJJCvml4DXyw4JtsTuniFvrb7cZsMWmSZpa- EERNxciJWo0ObsOkX2Ivi8AeNSkw/Fan%20Art/Fanart1.gif  
  
And finally I would like to ask everyone who likes my fics, to vote for them at Harry Potter fanfiction.com:  
  
  
  
And last but not leats, I would like to thank my two Beta Readers Princess Rachel and Patricia van Nispen.  
  
Please review. Hugs and kisses for everyone!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 You belong to me!

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 6-You belong to me!  
  
Voldemort was walking down a dark corridor, with a smile on his  
  
face.  
  
In his hand was a small silver key, on a chain, that he kept  
  
balancing back and forth.  
  
He came to a halt in front of a very old looking wooden door, and  
  
used the key to open it.  
  
Behind the door, was a small room, with no windows or openings. The  
  
walls were made of stone, and had a few paintings on them. He  
  
looked around the room.  
  
The small fireplace had a cozy fire burning, and it was the only  
  
thing that light the room.  
  
He looked around the room, and his eyes fixed on a large bed,  
  
opposite to the fireplace. On the bed was the small shape of a girl,  
  
sleeping quietly.  
  
He approached the bed and sat down next to the girl. Her long hair  
  
was spread along the sheets, in a way that reminded him of rivers of  
  
blood.  
  
Her pale face rested on the pillow.  
  
How sweet,-he thought- so innocent looking. If people knew...  
  
Gently, he passed his fingers through her hair.  
  
How he had longed to do this. The sensation was amazing. It was as  
  
if her hair wanted to unite with his hand. Sparkles went through his  
  
skin and a warm sensation enveloped him.  
  
He had predicted this off course. There was a part of him in her,  
  
calling out to it's master. And there was a part of her in him, that  
  
was calling out to her.  
  
The exchange of magical energies was so powerful that they  
  
completed each other now.  
  
And if he was right, her magical power was quite astonishing.  
  
He passed his fingers once more through her hair.  
  
So much was hidden inside this fragile looking girl! So much power! And now it was his.  
  
He would take his time to turn her to his side. She was loyal to that  
  
idiot Dumbledore. He would have to start by breaking her belief in  
  
her family. And then, slowly, he would turn her mind and her  
  
heart to him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
  
'Come in.'-he said mildly irritated. He didn't like to be  
  
interrupted during such private moments.  
  
A dark haired woman came in to the room, holding a copy of the Daily  
  
Prophet.  
  
'Forgive me My Lord. I didn't mean to interrupt, but you said that you  
  
would like to see the Prophet as soon as the news came out.'-she  
  
said in an apprehensive voice.  
  
'It's allrigth Anna. She's still asleep.'  
  
The woman handed him the newspaper, and walked to the other side of  
  
the bed, to look at the sleeping girl.  
  
'She so cute!'- she said in a mellow voice.' But a bit frail don't  
  
you think?'  
  
'Traveling through the portal can be exhausting if you're not  
  
prepared. She's not the only one who fainted traveling through  
  
it.'-he answered, never taking his eyes off the newspaper.  
  
'Well, Pettigrew isn't exactly a strong man is he?!'-she said  
  
chuckling.  
  
She lifted the blanket and took a peek at her clothes.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Muggle clothes! Well we can't have that, can  
  
we?!'-she said with a look of disapproval. With a swish of her wand  
  
she transformed the muggle clothes in a simple black wizard robe.  
  
'There! Much better!'-she said pleased with herself.  
  
'You may go.'- he said still reading the Prophet.  
  
The woman left, and he sat on the chair by the fire.  
  
Nothing to do now but to wait for her to wake up.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ginny woke up feeling slightly dizzy. She wondered for a moment were  
  
she was, and the past events came to her memory.  
  
Oh, she was in trouble now!  
  
Tom Riddle was real. She was starting to panic now as she  
  
remembered everything that had occurred at the ministry.  
  
Well she wasn't at the ministry now. In fact she had no idea where  
  
she was.  
  
The room she was in had no windows or openings of any sort except  
  
for the door.  
  
The only light in the room came from the fireplace, and it gave the  
  
room a strange scaring glow. The room was small, but somewhat cozy.  
  
Besides the bed was a small closet, there were two armchairs by the  
  
fireplace and a small table between them with one cup and a crystal  
  
jar.  
  
She didn't know what to do next. She just sat on the bed thinking  
  
that the world had crashed on her.  
  
Tom Riddle was real!!! REAL!!!  
  
This was so not true!!!  
  
Ok, get a grip girl.-she thought-no use in panicking right now.  
  
Ginny got up from the bed and started walking through the room.  
  
She noticed something hidden from view because of the closet.  
  
On the other side of the closet was a mannequin with a dress.  
  
Something caught Ginny's attention in the dress. It had a silver  
  
snake all around the neckline that made it look very creepy.  
  
Upon a closer look she noticed that the snake was not a part of the  
  
dress, but a necklace. It had a strange glow on it.  
  
She touched the snake's body. It's head rose up and stared at her and  
  
then made a noise with its tongue.  
  
She immediately removed her hand and gave a little shout with  
  
fright.  
  
And then, a voice came from behind her that made her even more  
  
frightened.  
  
'Do you like it?'  
  
She knew that voice!  
  
No! This was too much! This was more than she could handle!  
  
She turned around and looked at the place from were the voice came  
  
from. At the table by the fire was now a second cup besides the  
  
jar, and a hand was resting on the armchair beside it.  
  
'Come closer.'-the voice said gently. Ginny didn't know if she  
  
should obey. She was way in over her head.  
  
Even if she wanted to move, her body wouldn't obey. She was frozen  
  
to the spot.  
  
'I said come closer!'-the voice said, this time with a bit of  
  
amusement.  
  
She had no choice but to comply. There was nowhere she could run to.  
  
Gathering every bit of courage she could muster, she made her way to  
  
the fireplace.  
  
Sitting on the chair, looking rested and relaxed, was none other  
  
then Tom Riddle.  
  
'Sit!'-he ordered. Ginny hesitated but obeyed. She sat on the chair  
  
without taking her eyes off of him. He was looking at the fireplace  
  
as though he was fascinated by it. At his feet, on the other side  
  
of his chair, was a copy of the Daily Prophet, with the head line  
  
"Horror at the Ministry!", and a big picture of the dark mark  
  
hovering over London.  
  
She looked at her feet, and noticed for the first time that she was  
  
not wearing her muggle jeans. She was wearing simple black robes.  
  
Then she looked back at him. He was staring at the fireplace in an  
  
unnerving way.  
  
She tried to make some sense off the whole situation, but there was  
  
something that wouldn't fit.  
  
Tom was in the diary. The diary was destroyed. The death Eaters  
  
followed Voldemort, not Tom. So why was Tom Riddle commanding the  
  
Death Eaters, and what happened to Voldemort?  
  
She looked at him again, and noticed a small scar on the side of his  
  
neck.  
  
As if sensing her look on him he looked up at her. She quickly  
  
diverted her eyes from him. She didn't want to be found staring at  
  
him.  
  
The silence was getting on her nerves.  
  
'You didn't answer my question.' -she looked up at Tom, who was now  
  
staring at her with a smile on his lips.  
  
'Huh?'-she said surprised.  
  
'I asked you if you liked my gifts.'-he said. Ginny wondered what he  
  
was finding so amusing.  
  
'What gifts?'-she said in a low and a bit scared tone. It seemed  
  
like her voice couldn't go any louder.  
  
He smiled and got up making Ginny jump and almost fall from her  
  
chair. He chuckled and she realized what he was finding so amusing.  
  
He was enjoying her fear of him.  
  
She turned around in her chair, and followed him with her eyes. He  
  
grabbed the snake from the manniquin, and petted it as though it was  
  
a real snake. Then, he turned to her and showed her the small  
  
necklace.  
  
'It's just a small welcome gift.'-he said as he began to put the  
  
necklace around her neck.  
  
She froze with fear as he placed the snake around her neck. The  
  
snake circled her neck, bit it's own tail and remained motionless.  
  
Then he pulled her hair out from the necklace and stepped back to  
  
admire it.  
  
Ginny remained quiet while he did this, but then realization of what he  
  
had said came to her mind, and she blurted out.  
  
'Welcome gift?! Welcome to what?'-she almost shouted with panic.  
  
Surely he wasn't expecting for her to join him.  
  
As if reading her thoughts he gave her a condescended smile.  
  
'To your new home, off course.'  
  
'New home?! What makes you think I'm going to stay?'  
  
He smiled even wider.  
  
'What makes you think you're going to leave?'  
  
She shook at that answer, but she wasn't ready to admit defeat. If  
  
she was indeed stuck in here with him, them she might as well know  
  
why.  
  
'Why?'-she asked feeling like she had a right to know why he had  
  
been chasing her, the whole holydays.  
  
It was his turn to look puzzled.  
  
'Why what?'-he said as he sat down on his chair, never taking his  
  
eyes off of her.  
  
'Why did you bring me here? Why are you doing this to me?'-she asked  
  
getting a little more courage with each question.  
  
'All you wanted from me in my first year was my soul, so you could  
  
get out of the diary. Well you're out of the diary now, so I don't see  
  
why you keep chasing me around!'-she ended her sentence almost in a  
  
shout, immediately regretting afterwards.  
  
Tom Riddle was not someone you should shout at.  
  
He chuckled, looking amused with her outburst.  
  
'So many questions. Well I guess that you have a right to be  
  
curious.'  
  
`I brought you here because I want to be near you. I want to be with  
  
you.'-he said getting up from his chair, and walking towards her.  
  
Ginny shrank in her chair.  
  
'Well you told me that before. When you were in the diary. I was dumb to believe it then, but I'm not believing it now!'  
  
'Why not? Did I ever lie to you? Everything I said to you then was  
  
true. I could have killed you, and yet I didn't.'-as he was talking  
  
he was coming closer and closer to Ginny, surveying her like a bird  
  
of prey. He touched her lightly on the shoulder and walked around her  
  
chair.  
  
'You know I never lied to you. And what I said back then stays true  
  
until now. Do you remember what I said in the chamber?'  
  
Ginny was frozen to her seat. Tom's touch was sending sparkles  
  
through her skin. She was scared of him. And yet, a part of her was  
  
enjoying the touch.  
  
'Do you remember?'-he repeated.  
  
'You said that. that you'll never let me go.'  
  
He completed his walk around the chair, and was now standing right  
  
in front of her. He passed a hand by her cheek. A gentle touch that  
  
sent shivers down her spine. Then his hand rested on her chin that  
  
he seized lightly. And to Ginny's dismay he lowered his head towards  
  
her lips.  
  
'I wasn't lying. I'll never let you go.'-he said in a whisper as his  
  
lips came closer and closer to hers.  
  
She was feeling very light headed, as though she was in a trance.  
  
Everything around her was foggy and distant. All that mattered now  
  
was him. His eyes. His lips, that were so close to her mouth now.  
  
'You belong to me.'  
  
But just seconds before he actually kissed her, a voice came from the  
  
fireplace, and scared them both.  
  
Tom looked around at the fire, and Ginny felt as she had just woken  
  
up.  
  
What was she doing!!! She was going to kiss him!!! Her heart, that  
  
was so steady a few seconds ago, was now racing in her chest. She  
  
almost kissed him!!! He was charming her to kiss him!  
  
The nerd!!!  
  
But then again, he didn't look to happy now.  
  
Whoever it was in the fireplace was going to get it.  
  
'Master. I'm sorry to disturb you.'  
  
'Didn't I say that I didn't want to be disturbed?'-he said with  
  
barely contained anger in his voice.  
  
'Yes master, but this is urgent!'-the voice was high pitched and  
  
nervous. She couldn't see the person, because Tom was in the way.  
  
'And what could be so urgent, that you would interrupt me when I  
  
specifically said that I didn't want to be interrupted?'  
  
The person in the fireplace must have showed something to him,  
  
because when he turned to her he was looking furious.  
  
'I'll be back in a wile.'  
  
And he left the room.  
  
As soon as the sound of his footsteps died out, she jumped to her  
  
feet and ran to the door. It was locked as she expected. She wasn't  
  
getting away that easily.  
  
She looked around the room and began to search it. Her wand was  
  
nowhere to be found. She opened the closet to see what was there, and  
  
much to her dismay it was filled with wizard robes. His wizard  
  
robes.  
  
This was his room!  
  
After a short search, she came to the conclusion that there was no  
  
way out of the room.  
  
There was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A strange sound woke her up.  
  
She didn't know what it was. It came from somewhere behind her.  
  
She got up from the chair and looked at the door. It was ajar. She  
  
didn't stop to think and took a peek of the corridor. It was a  
  
dungeon like place, no windows and very little light.  
  
A sound from the end of the corridor startled her. There was someone  
  
there. And it seemed that the person was running away from her.  
  
She followed as silently as she could. The corridors were long and  
  
cold. She pulled her robes more tightly around herself, and her  
  
fingers touched the snake necklace.  
  
She had forgotten the snake! Maybe he would know were she was with  
  
it.  
  
She grabbed the snake, pulled it out of her neck and threw it on  
  
the floor.  
  
Welcome gift! As if!  
  
She kept following the mysterious shadow. It seemed to be guiding  
  
her through the dungeon, and at last it went through a door.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a moment, and then peeked in to the room.  
  
It was a small room with a fireplace and a few work tables.  
  
The fireplace was lit, but the room seemed empty. She walked in,  
  
feeling watched, and noticed a pot resting on one of the tables. She  
  
picked it up not believing her luck. It was filled with floo powder.  
  
She looked around but no one was there.  
  
'Thank you. whoever you are.'-she said to the empty room.  
  
And then in a familiar gesture she threw the powder in to the fire,  
  
and with her heart racing she stepped in.  
  
'The Burrow!'  
  
And in the rush of green flames her mind was singing-I'm going  
  
home!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
AN- First of all I would like to say I'm sorry this took so long. But as some off you know I am a college student, and I didn't have any time to write until now. And I lost the part of the chapter I had already written.  
  
Next I would like to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed. You are my inspiration, and I love to read your reviews as much as you love reading my story!  
  
Well, I guess this is all. Don't forget to vote for my fic at harrypotterfanfiction.com. (You can vote once a month).  
  
Thank you to my wonderful beta readers, Phoenix and Princess Rachel.  
  
Please review. You know I love it. 


	7. Chapter 7 Going Home

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 7- Going Home.  
  
As soon as the green flames subsided, Ginny stepped out into her parents' living room.  
  
And to her surprise it was full of people, all with their backs to her leaning down on a table and talking.  
  
'Ermm. Dad?'-she tried, since no one seemed to notice her arrival.  
  
'Not now Ginny, we're busy with your rescue plan!'  
  
'Ginny!?'-they all turned around with an expression of disbelief on their faces.  
  
'Yes, it's me dad.'  
  
Her mom immediately got up from the couch and ran to her but Mad eye Moody stopped her before she could get to Ginny.  
  
'Wait a minute Molly, we don't know if she is the real Ginny.'-he growled as he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
'Well, ask her something only she would know.'-came a voice from the back of the small crowd. Ginny took a peck at the person with the familiar voice and was happy to see that her brother Bill was there.  
  
'I know what to ask her! Ginny, what did I give you last year as a birthday gift?'-came the voice of her other brother, Charlie. It looked like a family reunion, and that would be nice if it wasn't for the circumstances.  
  
'You gave me a necklace with a small dragon on it.'  
  
'That's not good enough! Anyone could know that! Ask her something more private!'- growled Moody once again.  
  
At that, Ginny decided that it was best to say something to convince them, before her mom asked something embarrassing, like what was the color of her underwear in front of everybody.  
  
'Mom still calls Ron her little Ronnie, Fred and George have tons of magazines of playwicth in their room, and Percy has a picture of Penelope under his pillow!'-she said in one blow. All her family was red to the ears, but better them then her.  
  
'Well it's our Ginny allright.'-said her father with a bit of humor in his voice.  
  
And at that it seemed that everyone in the room rushed to hug her, kiss her and ask where she had been.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Well, let's go through this one more time Miss Weasley. '-said the ministry auror.  
  
Ginny was tired of this. Ever since she got back home, everyone was asking the same questions over and over again.  
  
Where have you been? What happened in Fudges' office? Did you see any of the Death Eaters' Faces? And on top of it all, who was commanding them, and why did they took you along.  
  
What was she going to say? That a newer version of Voldemort was on the loose and on top of that he fancied her. She could see their faces, looking politely puzzled, and the question that followed:  
  
'And why miss Weasley would he fancy you?'-they would ask.  
  
And then she would have to talk about her first year. Her horrible first year, and all the things he had said to her then.  
  
No. Those things were fine where they were. In the past. That's where they belonged. She couldn't tell anyone what he had told her, particularly about. some things. Her secrets. Secrets she hid even from herself.  
  
The auror looked at her and waited for her to repeat the story. A story she had made short on purpose. No point in telling them a few things, so she made very believable, short-but-true version of the events.  
  
All that they needed to know was that Voldemort was now younger, that she didn't know where she had been, and that someone she didn't see helped her to get her out.  
  
Sounded rather strange when she put it like that. But it was the truth.  
  
She told the story one more time to the woman in front of her, wile she took notes with a quick quote quill. If she had to talk with one more auror, she would scream her heart out. She was tired, she was hungry and on top of it all she was still in those bloody black robes.  
  
'Well miss Weasley, are you sure that's all? Didn't you see anything else? Like a face? Or a particular mark on any off their hands or arms?'-she asked like all the ones before her.  
  
'No.'-she could tell her that they were all wearing really long robes, so she couldn't even see their hands, but she was too tired to elaborate.  
  
It seemed that the woman wasn't going to let go that easy, so she prepared herself for another round of questions. She did, in fact open her mouth to speak, but a familiar voice came from the door of the room that stopped her.  
  
'That will be all, thank you Miss Nispen. I think Miss Weasley has had enough questions for today.'-said Albus Dumbledore as he strode in to the Weasleys' living room.  
  
'Yes sir. Thank you for your time Miss Weasley.'-with that she shook Ginnys hand and left the room.  
  
'Well Miss Weasley, I would love to hear what happened, but I think that you may be too tired to tell it all over again.'-he said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Yes sir. I would like to go to my room.'-she replied in a sleepy voice.  
  
'Yes, yes, off course. But before that I would like to ask you just one thing.'  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all?'  
  
It seemed to her that for a moment Dumbledore knew what had really happened.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, contemplating the possibility of telling him. How nice it would be to tell someone what had happened. To have someone that would understand.  
  
But he wouldn't understand. No one would. So she chose not to say anything.  
  
'No Sir.'-she finally let out.  
  
'Well then.'-said Dumbledore looking disappointed-'Off to bed with you!'  
  
Ginny left the living room, into the over crowded kitchen, and from there to her room.  
  
It was very late at night, and she had to get up early in the morning to catch the train. Her vacation was going to finish one week sooner then expected but that didn't bother her. She knew she was going somewhere safe.  
  
Now all she could think about was to get in bed and rest.  
  
But as soon as she got to her room, she found another problem. Her bed looked very comfy and inviting, but she couldn't sleep. Tom could get in to her dreams. And she was quite sure that he knew about her escaping him. So if she went to sleep right now, she would have to deal with him. And an angry Tom was the last thing she wanted to dream about.  
  
So instead, she took of her clothes, put on her pajamas, and sat on the bed hearing Hermione sleep.  
  
She would just have to stay awake all night.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Voldemort went down the familiar corridor, in the direction of his room. It was time to start again where he had left off. His prize should be asleep by now. He didn't mean to stay away so long, but it seemed that every time he tried to get closer to her, something would happen.  
  
Well nothing would stop him now.  
  
He took out the key of the room, and headed for the door, but suddenly he stopped on his tracks.  
  
The door was ajar.  
  
He quickened his pace and opened the door of the room. It was empty. Not a trace of Ginny in it.  
  
He looked around the corridor. If she had somehow found a way out of the room, there was not a chance that she could find her way out of the dungeons. He made his way down the corridor, to the mirror room, when something caught his attention.  
  
The necklace he gave her was lying on the floor.  
  
He picked up the small silver snake, wile cursing his luck. All that he needed now was for her to find the only fire place connected to the floo network, and he would lose her. But that was silly; there wasn't a pinch of floo powder in the whole castle. Besides the fireplace could only work if she knew how to start a fire in it.  
  
He entered the mirror room, and tried to use the snake mirror to find the girl. He would know in just a few seconds, where in which part of the dungeon she was.  
  
'Find Ginny Weasly!'-he said to the mirror. The mirrors' surface waved like water and seconds later the figure of a very sleepy girl appeared on it. And much to his anger she was not in the dungeons. She was in her room.  
  
How on earth she managed that he didn't know, but he would find out as soon as she fell asleep.  
  
He waited all night, wile he watched the girl, but she didn't sleep. She was all night doing her best not to let the sleep win her over.  
  
'You can't stay awake forever little one! Sooner or later you'll have to face me!'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Ginny got out of the bed, and went strait for the bathroom. The fact that she had not slept all night was quite visible in her eyes.  
  
She had to do something about that. Moments later she heard her mothers' voice from outside, knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
'Girls time to wake up. I'm downstairs making breakfast. Hurry up, and come and eat.'  
  
That gave Ginny an idea. Her mom had a bottle of Miss Rachel dark eyes fixer cream, in her room, that she used after the sleepless nights the twins gave her. All she needed was a little.  
  
She got out of the bathroom and made her way to her mothers' room, wile everyone was getting up. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. It seemed that her dad had already got up too.  
  
She got in and took the bottle form her mothers' dresser. It was almost empty. It seemed that the twins were still keeping her awake.  
  
She put a little under her eyes, and the darkness instantly disappeared. She looked much better now.  
  
Quickly, she got out of the room, and went downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise it was still full. There were people taking the food from the table, putting it in a tray and going in to the living room, or outside with it. The only ones sitting at the table were her brothers, Charlie and Percy.  
  
She sat down beside Charlie, and grabbed the milk and a few pieces of toast. She was starving, but it was hard to eat when she had to move over so that someone could get to the toast pile, or grab the milk jug.  
  
'Why are all these people still here?'-she asked her brother.  
  
'They are aurors. After what happened in the ministry, they are not using the building anymore. They say it's not safe. So they established their operations here.'- said Percy between bites of his toast.  
  
One by one, all her brothers, Harry and Hermione came to the kitchen, where to her relief, no one asked her what had happened. She guessed they already knew. After all those times she had to tell her story, she guessed that everyone knew.  
  
After breakfast they all went to get their bags, and put them in the ministry cars that were waiting outside.  
  
She got in to a car with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Bill, wile the rest of them tried to fit in the two others cars.  
  
As soon as the car took off, it seemed that all the eyes were looking at her.  
  
'What?'-she let out, feeling a bit on the spotlight.  
  
'Nothing.'-everyone said wile looking the other way.  
  
Moments later they were all looking at Ginny again, out off the corner of their eyes.  
  
'What???' Will you guys stop staring at me? Did I grow another nose or something?'-she let out, this time starting to feel a bit annoyed.  
  
'Well, you see. We were wondering. If you could tell us what happened.'- Hermione finally said.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
'I already told that story at least ten times yesterday. Don't tell me you don't know what happened?!'  
  
'We do, but we wanted to hear it from you. You didn't say why they didn't kill you, or why they took you with them.'-said Ron.  
  
'I don't know why they didn't kill me, or why they took me with them, so stop nagging me.'  
  
They were all looking at her, with an expression of disbelief on their faces. It was quite clear that the story that had been convincing enough for the aurors wasn't enough for them. But she really didn't care right now, all that she wanted was to get to the train, and from the train to Hogwarts. Maybe there she could get some sleep.  
  
They arrived at Kings Cross just a few minutes before eleven. The drivers and the aurors that were with them took their luggage to the train, wile they tried to find an empty carriage.  
  
Ginny was saying goodbye to her parents when she noticed an unpleasant face. The Malfoys were saying goodbye to their son, but Malfoy Senior seemed to be viewing her with a look of great dislike.  
  
She got on the train along with her brothers. Finding a place to sit wasn't hard since not all the parents were sending their kids early to Hogwarts. That made Ginny wonder why Malfoy was going so early, since he had nothing to be afraid off. Every parent that worked in the ministry had sent their kids off, as well as lots of Muggle parents that had heard of the news.  
  
No one wanted to take a chance with the Death Eaters on the loose.  
  
The train started moving, and Ginny waved goodbye to her parents. After a wile they started talking about the attack, of what the ministry was going to do and of who was going to be the new minister.  
  
Later Neville joined them, as well as Seamus.  
  
Wile they were talking Malfoy passed on the corridor more then once, though Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice, since the rest of them were too busy talking to pay attention to the people who were passing.  
  
She waited a bit and there he was again looking at her with a strange look. She tried to figure out what the look was. It wasn't dislike like his father, or anger or even curiosity. She just didn't know.  
  
He stopped by the door, and for a moment she thought he was going to come in. But he hesitated for a second and got out of sight.  
  
Later the train stopped and they made the usual ritual of going to the horseless carriages. When they finally arrived at the Great hall, and sat down for the feast, she felt secure for the first time since her strange dream.  
  
She was safe.  
  
************************************************************  
  
AN- Well first of all I would like to thank my reviewers. You are my inspiration, and my motivation. Thank you.  
  
Second I would like to thank my wonderful beta readers Phoenix and Princess Rachel.  
  
Please keep reviewing; you know that I love it! 


	8. Chapter 8 Back to normal Or maybe not…

Chapter 8- Back to normal. Or maybe not.  
  
It seemed that finally things had gone back to some normality. Not that normal was a word usually applied to Hogwarts, but at least here Ginny could feel safe.  
  
Hogwarts had more protections on it then just its walls. Just like Hermione had said numerous times, there were several magical spells on the school so that no one could interfere with a student's mind.  
  
It was the perfect place to hide from Tom.  
  
No more nightmares, hallucinations, or anything like what had happened to her during the summer. Apart from an occasional headache everything was normal.  
  
After the last week of vacation that they had spent on Hogwarts, a second welcoming feast was held for the students that came later.  
  
Ginny couldn't help noticing that most of these students were Slytherins.  
  
Of course Slytherin students had nothing to fear from the recent attack on the Ministry, since most of the parents were Death Eaters, so there was no reason for them to come before the end of the holidays.  
  
It seemed that the only topic of conversation around the school was the attack. Everywhere Ginny turned there was always someone talking about the Ministry.  
  
Rumours had spread all around the school, about the attack.  
  
Every time she heard them, she couldn't help feeling thankful to Dumbledore, for not allowing the news of her kidnapping being spread. The last thing she wanted was everyone asking her how, or worst, why, had the Death Eaters kidnapped her, and how she got away.  
  
She could imagine what people would say about it, they would probably connect her kidnapping with the time she opened the Chamber, and start thinking that she was possessed again. Or worse, that she was in league with Voldemort.  
  
But thanks to Dumbledore, very few people knew about it. Ron, Hermione and Harry had given up asking her to tell them what had happened, and accepted the fact that she simply did not want to talk about it.  
  
There had been no more attacks, and the Death Eaters seemed to be laying low for a wile.  
  
So the days went by, the talk and the rumours faded, and Ginny finally felt that she could put the awful summer behind her.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Ginny was leaving Potions class talking with her class mates about the lesson, when one of her friends, Patricia, stopped and stared at her. All of her class mates did the same, and Ginny wondered if she had just turned purple or something.  
  
'What?'-she let out, starting to feel nervous when everyone stared at her.  
  
'Ginny, you need to go to the Hospital wing, you're bleeding.'-said Patricia pointing at her nose.  
  
Ginny touched her nose with her fingers and saw in horror that she was in fact bleeding. And the blood, which was flowing slowly, got worse and was now, running down on her school robes.  
  
Everyone went in to a commotion, Colin Creevey got out a handkerchief and handed it over to her, Patricia started to drag her upstairs, and the other were all making a big fuss. At least until an unpleasantly familiar voice sounded behind them  
  
'What in Merlin's name is this racquet all about?'  
  
They all turned around to see a very menacing looking Snape hovering over them.  
  
'It's Ginny sir. She's bleeding.'-said Patricia in a very low voice.  
  
Snape stared at Ginny for a moment and then scolded.  
  
'Well she's just bleeding from the nose, from the noise you were making I thought someone had let a hippogriff in here!'  
  
Everyone remained quiet wile Snape told them off. No one had the courage to say anything.  
  
'I suggest that you go to the Hospital wing Miss Weasley, before you paint the floor in the Gryffindor colour. And five points from Gryffindor for making a racquet. '-he said before he turned around and walked away.  
  
After they lost sight of Snape everyone started to fuss again, as they led Ginny to the Hospital wing.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Voldemort had tried and tried and tried again. But there was just no way of getting passed the Hogwarts wards. Not even his mirror could find her wile she was on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
There was just no way around it. He would have to give her some more of the potion.  
  
The question was how. He had Lucius' son there, so he could find a way. Still, he didn't trust Lucius' son much. The boy was much like his father, and his father was an idiot. And an idiot was not what he wanted for the job.  
  
Maybe there was another way.  
  
After all she wouldn't always be in the castle. There were always the Hogsmeade visits.  
  
But he just couldn't wait that long to give her the potion. He wanted to see her now! She was part of his plan, and the sooner he turned her to him the better.  
  
He turned in his chair, by the fire, and looked at the empty chair beside him.  
  
She had sat there not so long ago, looking scared and innocent. And he almost got his way with her. Almost.  
  
If she had not escaped, he would have managed to kiss her. And to win her over. Or at least part of her. He still didn't know how he could turn her allegiance to him.  
  
How do you make a Gryffindor forget her or his loyalty? How could he break her confidence in Dumbledore?  
  
Well he had time to think about that later, right now all that he wanted was to see her, and to take her back. He would have her, one piece at the time. First her body, then her heart, and finally her soul. And together they would make the world tremble with fear.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny was in the infirmary, waiting for Madam Pomfrey as she attended some first years that somehow had gotten some serious looking boils on their arms and legs.  
  
Her bleeding had stopped on its own, and the only reason she was still in the Hospital wing was because of Madam Pomfrey's insistence.  
  
So she was sitting in one of the beds, waiting, and wondering how she got herself a nose bleed.  
  
After a wile, Madam Pomfrey was finally able to examine her. It took her about ten minutes to come to the conclusion that it must have been the fumes from the Potion class, to cause her nose to bleed.  
  
She told Ginny to be more careful in Potions class and send her off to lunch.  
  
So she left the infirmary, and made her way to the great hall, thinking that lunch was just what she needed.  
  
She met her classmates on the stairs, who were all coming down from Muggle Studies to lunch, and they made their way together to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived shortly after, and they chatted their way through lunch.  
  
Ginny looked at the teachers table, to give a wave at Hagrid, and noticed that Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore had there heads together, and were talking rapidly. She was wondering if anything had happened when Dumbledore looked up at her, with concern.  
  
Snape looked at her to for a moment, and returned to his food. Ginny focused her attention once more to her plate, and all of a sudden lost her hunger.  
  
She felt like she was betraying Dumbledore by not telling him all that had happened. But then again, how important could it be for him to know that Tom had a crush on her.  
  
No. Not Tom. Voldemort. A Voldemort that looked like Tom and she had no idea of how he had come to know of her existence. He couldn't possibly know about her since the diary had been destroyed. And he couldn't remember the things that had happened in the Chamber because it wasn't him, right?  
  
But what botherd her the most was her talks with the aurors, because somehow they already knew that he was younger. They didn't look the least bit surprised when she told them.  
  
Maybe Snape had told Dumbledore about it. It made sense considering he was a spy. He would have met him. But in that case, wouldn't he also know that Tom fancied her?  
  
'Ginny are you ok?'-said Ron in a voice muffled by mashed potatoes-'You haven't finished your lunch.'  
  
'I'm not hungry. I think I'll go for a walk.'-and with that she got up and went outside. She needed some time to think. And a walk around the lake was just the way to do that.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Night time in Hogwarts was always a peaceful time, except maybe when students decided to walk around in the middle of the night.  
  
But tonight that wasn't the case. All students were in their beds, soundly asleep. And the only movement in the castle, besides the paintings visiting each other, was a small snake sliding in the shadows, avoiding to be seen.  
  
Voldemort was sliding in his new form, with a small piece of parchment in its mouth. He got in a bathroom in the third floor, and made way for one of the pipes.  
  
Soon after, in the Gryffindor bathroom, he came out by the sink and made his way to the girls' dormitory. Fortunately the parchment was protected by a spell or it would be ruined by now.  
  
He didn't know the way, but Ginny's presence was guiding him to her, like a magnet. The closer he got the more he could feel her.  
  
Soon after he found her room, where she was asleep along with her room mates. He slithered up the bed through the beds feet, and soon he was at her side. She was in a deep sleep, and didn't seem to notice he was there.  
  
He watched her for a moment, taking in the site of her. Her red hair spread over the pillow, her pale face lost in sleep, the movement of her quiet breathing.  
  
He dropped the parchment and used his snake tongue to smell her hair. It was smelling delicious, and he couldn't get enough of it. He cursed that he was in this snakes body. He wanted so much to touch her. To run his fingers through her hair, to gently touch her face, to kiss her lips.  
  
He was tempted by the idea of entering her sheets, and run over her body. But there wasn't much he could do in this body, and he didn't want to run the risk of waking her up. So he had to settle with pressing his long scaly smooth body on her hand.  
  
There were sparkles at the touch, and he saw her smile in her sleep.  
  
She felt it too.  
  
If he had lips he would be smiling. Better yet, if he had lips he would be kissing her. He laid there for a long time, wondering what she was dreaming of. He couldn't possess a snake and enter her dreams at the same time. But soon he would have her for himself. They would complete each other, and the power she held would be his. He could feel it in her, even in this form.  
  
He forced himself to move away from her. He was there to give her the paper with the potion, and thus to reform the bond that had been broken. He picked up the parchment, and placed it in her school bag, in the middle of her other parchments. Tomorrow she would find it, and he would see her again. And if everything went as planned she would go to him.  
  
The snake slithered from the girls' dormitory, and made its way back to the bathroom.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ginny woke up feeling wonderful. She didn't remember exactly what she had dreamed of, but she knew it had been a very pleasant dream.  
  
Her friends were waking up as well, and getting ready for a new day of school. After she got dressed, she picked up her school bag to make sure she had everything she needed for her morning classes.  
  
She fumbled through her back and found a small piece of parchment. It had nothing written on it, but it smelled of potions. Maybe it was a left over from Potions class. Since it had nothing on it she threw it in the paper basket.  
  
But as she walked out of the dormitory she felt dizzy, and had to lean on the wall not to fall down.  
  
'Ginny! What's wrong?'-one of her friends asked.  
  
'I don't know. I just feel dizzy.'  
  
But before she could say anything she passed out.  
  
She woke up in the Hospital wing, feeling nauseated. Looking around she saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Madam Pomfrey, in a low voice.  
  
She sat in the bed, and tried to hear what they were saying but her movements caught the attention of the headmaster.  
  
He sat on her bed and gave her the usual twinkle.  
  
'Well miss Weasley I must say that you had us worried for a moment.'  
  
'I'm sorry sir. I don't know what happened.'-she apologized.  
  
'No need to apologize, it was not your fault. I believe that you are still suffering from the effects of your little trip through that portal.'  
  
'And had the headmaster told me about it sooner, I would be able to do something about it.'-said a very angry looking Madam Pomfrey.  
  
She got closer to Ginny, took her wrist to measure her pulse, and checked her temperature.  
  
'Well, nothing seems to be wrong now. I want you here everyday, after class so that I can check up on you.'  
  
Ginny was going to make a protest, but madam Pomfrey beat her to it.  
  
'And no protest. I know what kind of dangerous things you and you friends get yourselves in to. Every year you load me with work after your "adventures". You may go now'  
  
After that she stormed to her office leaving the headmaster and Ginny alone.  
  
'Well, if that is all I should be going to class Sir.'  
  
'Just a moment miss Weasley. Class can wait. I was wondering if you would like to talk.'  
  
'Talk about what?'  
  
'About what happened in the Ministry. Your brother said that you haven't talked about it, and he is quite concerned. As is the rest of your family.'  
  
Ginny looked down at the blankets, to avoid Dumbledore's stare. She really wanted to talk about what had happened, and she wondered if it wasn't better for him to know. But the fear that he wouldn't understand was too great. She would have to tell him what happened in the Chamber, and she did not want to bring that up.  
  
'No Sir, there is nothing I want to talk about.'  
  
'Well, then, in that case when you are ready to talk you know where to find me.'-he said getting up-'And I suggest that you go to lunch. You have been unconscious most of the morning, and must be quite hungry now.'  
  
Ginny got up and almost ran to the great hall. She was starving.  
  
As soon as she got to the hall, she went to sit by her friends, who were all worried about her.  
  
'So what happened?'-Ron asked as soon as she sat down.  
  
'Not much, Madam Pomfrey says it's because of the fumes off the potions. She told me to be more careful.'-she said, and then she gave her brother a meaningful look, so that he would get it. He seemed to be on the verge of asking her something, but both Harry and Hermione kicked him in the leg to stop him.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ginny was in the very back of the History of Magic class. The best place to be if you easily dozed off. She had her book standing up to block her from the Professor's view, and was distractedly making drawings on the parchment were she should be taking her notes. As usual the parchment had very few things written on it, compared to the amount of drawings that pictured Malfoy having his head torn off by a dragon.  
  
At a certain moment the boring voice of Professor Binns disappeared. Ginny looked up from her book, to find out why he had stopped but she was surprised to find the classroom very dark.  
  
In fact she wasn't sure it even was the classroom she was looking at. There was a slow transformation happening right in front of her eyes. The walls were getting cracks, the windows were getting dirty and the curtains in the windows changed colour from a pleasant blue to a dirty brown. Instead of tables there were small beds, and she could swear that there were voices of small children.  
  
Ginny looked bewildered for a moment, then closed and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again everything was back to normal, and the voice of the Professor was the only one to be heard.  
  
Thank Merlin for big history books- Ginny thought- or I would be caught sleeping in class.  
  
In a distant place, Lord Voldemort looked around.  
  
This was not what he had planned! Something had gone seriously wrong. The set he was seeing was far from the one were he planned to bring Ginny to. He made it disappear in an instant, before she would see it too. This was something he had not intended her to see.  
  
He would have to do something about it.  
  
**************************************************  
  
For those of you who don't know yet, I was not able to upload any chapter for all this time, due to the fact that I lost my web connection. And on top of it all, I've been having tons of computer problems.  
  
So, I tried my best to make this chapter a long one, not only because it was a long time since I've updated but also because this fic is going to be one year old on the 2 of this month.  
  
I would also like to tell all the readers that added me to there msn list, that I don't mind that you do so, as long as you tell me who you are. I have too many contacts, and I will delete those that are idle.  
  
I'm going to update the next chapter as soon as possible. I would also like to thank my beta-reader Phoenix.  
  
Thank you, Kitty D. 


	9. Chapter 9 United and reunited

Chapter 9- United and reunited.  
  
Ginny was in her dorm room, staring out the window. Autumn had arrived and with it, never ending rain and gloomy days. It seemed to fit her mood though. She was feeling gloomy herself.  
  
Since she had fainted, a few weeks ago, she had not been herself. She had been seeing that strange room over and over again. It just appeared in front of her no matter where she was. It appeared in the Great Hall, it appeared in classes, it even appeared in the bathroom, and then it would vanish as mysteriously as it came...  
  
Nobody else seemed to notice it, only her, and it was scaring her out of her wits. Was it Tom trying to get back in her head? Or was she going nuts?  
  
Caelum was flying back and forth in his small cage, as if he sensed his mistress' mood. Ginny opened the cage and let him out. She didn't like seeing him entrapped. If owls could fly around why couldn't he?  
  
She had let him free right on the first day of school. She just opened the window and let him out. She couldn't stand the thought of ever being entrapped, so she decided never to have a pet that needed to be in a cage. But to her surprise, Caelum just came back through the window, and rested on her shoulder.  
  
So he was out of the cage most of the time, and he made Ginny feel that she had some company, and it cheered her up.  
  
She looked out of the window in to the forbidden forest. There was an owl fighting against the wind trying to get to the castle. The poor thing was soaked and it was having a hard time to fly. Soon after, it disappeared in to one of the many castle towers.  
  
'Ginny, are you coming to lunch?'-asked Patricia from the doorway.  
  
'Sure.'-she said as she got out of the window still.  
  
The two girls made their way to the Great Hall to sit with their friends and loaded their plates.  
  
They were talking about the odds of their Quidditch team winning against Ravenclaw, when something peculiar happened that got the attention of the whole Hall.  
  
McGonagall was running down the Hall in a most undignified manner, holding her hat in place with one hand and holding something with the other.  
  
She ran all the way up to the high table and gave what looked like a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
He opened it with the eyes of all the students upon him. And the teachers eyes as well.  
  
Though some were trying to disguise it, it was obvious that they had there attention on Dumbledore. In fact professor Sprout had her fork halfway to her mouth, dropping the scrambled egg she was about to eat, and professor Sinistra was filling her glass with water and it was now overflowing.  
  
After he read whatever it was that was in that letter, he rose from his chair so quickly that it startled the whole Hall. Then without a word he made his way to the exit, and as soon as he got out the whole Hall burst in to talk.  
  
Professor Sprout took a bite at the empty fork, and Professor Sinistra vanished the water with her wand, while the rest of the high table talked.  
  
The Gryffindor table was no exception to the talk that was going around the Hall.  
  
Hermione leaned in on GInny and whispered in her ear:  
  
'Harry had a nightmare last night.'  
  
Ginny hid a shudder. Something terrible had happened, and as the rest of the table was speculating, it was probably a Death Eater attack.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Voldemort lay on his bed, closed his eyes and concentrated. She should be asleep by now, and this time he knew he would be able to break the Hogwarts' wards. And get to her mind.  
  
He let himself slip in to darkness, feeling more and more her presence. Then with his mind he created the atmosphere that he wanted her in.  
  
He recreated the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but shaped it to look different. There were no tables, no banners with the Hogwarts' crest, and above all no one else to disturb him.  
  
He was tempted for a moment to put Dumbledore's head on a stick, but though he would find it amusing to no end, she might get frightened.  
  
O well, maybe some other time.  
  
He could feel the connection between her and himself grow stronger. She was asleep, and he made her wake up in to this new dream.  
  
Ginny was in the middle of the Great Hall, looking around in surprise.  
  
He couldn't help to watch her for a moment. She was confused and frightened, and deep down she knew he was watching her. He chuckled as she tried to open the doors of the Great Hall, but failed. Then she tried to open the door that was at the other side of the Hall, but failed again. It was impossible to open those doors. They led nowhere.  
  
He made his way to her while she had her back turned. He wanted to surprise her but she must have felt his presence because she turned around and gasped.  
  
She backed away from him, her face filled with fear and surprise. But he was the one in charge in this dream, and with a wave of his hand he pulled her to him and grabbed her thin waist.  
  
He looked in to her eyes and saw that she was about to cry. He couldn't help but to chuckle when he saw her fear. She should know that he wouldn't hurt her. She was too precious for that.  
  
He ran a hand down her cheek, smiling at the pleasure that simple touch gave him. Then he noticed a tear falling from her eye, and he cleaned it gently with his finger.  
  
'No need to cry.'-he said tenderly-'I won't harm you. I just want to be with you.'  
  
'Why won't you leave me alone?'-she asked him, while she tried to get free from his embrace.  
  
'Would you really like me to leave you alone? Who do you have besides me?'  
  
He waved his hand again and this time music started to play out off nowhere. It sounded like a music box, playing a romantic but yet sad tune.  
  
He grabbed Ginny's hand, and let the other one free, and started to dance slowly. She seemed to be taken aback but after a few spins she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
'What are you doing?'-she asked, looking bewildered.  
  
'Dancing. Isn't it obvious?'  
  
'Are you mad?'  
  
'No. I just wanted to do this for a long time...'  
  
They turned and danced around the Hall. Ginny really couldn't help but to dance along with him, feeling dizzy with the sudden turns. He wanted her to feel dizzy. It would make it easier for him to get what he wanted.  
  
He sent her feelings of comfort and lust, and he tried to charm her mind to focus on nothing but him. He had almost succeeded before, and now it would be even easier.  
  
The music ended and Voldemort leaned in on Ginny. He wanted so much to kiss her. Her lips were red like her hair, and full, and he wanted nothing more then to taste them.  
  
He put a hand behind her head, to keep her from turning away. She looked confused and tried to resist him, but the sensations that were passing between them were blinding her conscious, and letting her body take control. He leaned in and united his lips with her.  
  
It was like a rush of power emanating from her body to his, and he could feel his own power going to her. He opened his lips and tried to open hers with his tongue. She resisted a little, but the sensations were overwhelming, and she could not fight them. She opened her mouth to him and he took the advantage to explore.  
  
He brushed his tongue against hers and then softly over her lips and he heard her moaning. She was delicious and he just couldn't get enough. He ravaged her mouth while she melted away in his arms. He had her body now.  
  
There was no going back for her, ever again...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly in her bed. The bed curtains were closed and there was no sound in the dormitory but her classmate's snores.  
  
She couldn't believe what had happened. She had let him kiss her! And on top of it all, she had liked it! Her body was still shaking from the kiss they had shared.  
  
And she wasn't just shaking, she could feel him running through her veins, feel his power. And her skin was hot in the places where he had touched her.  
  
She ran to the bathroom, turned on the cold water tap and wet her face. Her heart was still racing and her mind was panicking. She was in Hogwarts and he had entered her dream. This couldn't be... It was just not possible.  
  
She went back to her bed, and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was six in the morning.... As soon as the day braked she was going to find Dumbledore and tell him everything.  
  
She was way in over her head now.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ginny was in the Great Hall, having breakfast in silence. She was still nervous because of the dream, and being in the Great Hall didn't help.  
  
She was eating slowly, and waiting for Dumbledore to appear. He had not shown at breakfast yet. The sound of owls filled the Hall, as they delivered the morning mail, and Ginny noticed some of the owls were bringing copies of the Daily Prophet.  
  
One of the owls landed in front of Hermione, and as she paid the bird, Harry unfolded the newspaper. There were simultaneous gasps all over the Hall. Everyone in the Gryffindor table got closer to whoever had a newspaper, and soon everyone was reading the same news out loud.  
  
"Death Eaters attack in the muggle world."  
  
"There have been several attacks yesterday, conducted by Death Eaters. These attacks occurred all over England, in several what muggles call "Antique Shops". Six in total were attacked and there are no survivors. Several muggle witnesses had to be obliviated, as soon as the aurors could make the several dark marks disappear."  
  
Harry stopped reading and looked at the table. Everyone had their eyes on him, and Ginny knew how much he hated to be the centre of attention.  
  
He folded the paper again and handed it back to Hermione. She opened it and placed it in front of her while she ate.  
  
Ginny had the slight suspicion that Dumbledore would be to busy for her today. So, as it was Sunday, she went to the library to do some research for her homework.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The rained had stopped, and the forest was filled with a strange mist, and only a lonely figure was walking through the shadows.  
  
As it reached the edge of the forest he took something from the pocket of his robes. He held a small silver ball, and tapped it with his wand. The ball began to glow in a faint light, but the figure did not seemed satisfied with the result.  
  
Voldemort lowered his hood and looked at the castle. He could feel Ginny, since she was not too far. Since he had kissed her in the dream the connection they shared was stronger. He knew she could feel him as well, but probably did not understand what it meant.  
  
He wanted to take her with him, but he couldn't simply walk in to the school, pick her up and leave. But maybe... maybe she could come to him. It was late and the students were all asleep. Why not give it a try.  
  
He stretched his arm towards the castle, and concentrated. He couldn't enter her mind for that would leave him far too exposed. So he simply called out to her. It was like sending a message through his consciousness. He wanted her here, and he would make her come.  
  
He could feel her getting up, and getting out of bed. He could sense her every step through the cold floor, sending shivers up her spine as well as his. And he could feel her coming closer and closer with every step she took.  
  
He sensed that she was almost reaching the entrance of the common room. But suddenly something stopped her, and the connection was brutally broken.  
  
It was like waking up from a warm dream to a harsh reality.  
  
He looked around and made his departure, as he feared that he had exposed himself to much. But he would try again.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ginny was in the common room, standing near the entrance, and cursing while she grabbed her bloody feet. Somehow she had sleepwalked to the common room, and stepped on a sleeping Crookshanks.  
  
He had immediately bitten her leg, which was now bleeding. She ran to the bathroom to clean the wound, but stopped when she felt a familiar presence. She walked to the window with a sense of foreboding. There on the brim of the forest was a figure of what looked like a man. She couldn't see who it was, but somehow she knew who it was.  
  
Suddenly he disappeared.  
  
Ginny sat on one of the sofas, and cleaned her face from the tears that had appeared. She had to tell Dumbledore, this was going too far. And she was going to tell him as soon as she saw him, no matter what!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
As usual I would like to thank all my reviewers. Your reviews are a great source of motivation.  
  
And I would also like to thank my great beta-reader Phoenix. She may miss a few things sometimes, but she has been the one to prevent me from falling in to an authors block crisis.  
  
Thank you so much Phoenix, you're the best.  
  
Please don't forget to review. I like reading your reviews as much as you like to read my stories... 


	10. And the truth comes out

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 10- And the truth comes out.  
  
Ginny had promised herself that she would talk to Dumbledore as soon as she saw him. The thing was she didn't see him at all for the following days.  
  
The Death Eaters were attacking, in what seemed a random way, all the muggle antique shops in Britain.  
  
Dumbledore, who had been appointed temporary Minister of Magic until there are new elections, was hardly ever seen. Ginny thought about asking Harry where his office was, but she didn't want him to suspect anything. The only one who she was going to talk to was Dumbledore.  
  
She was in the library, sitting alone in the corner and looking down at her arithmancy homework. But in fact she wasn't seeing anything at all. She  
  
had entered a schedule of sleeping little or nothing at all, and off getting really tired to bed to try to avoid Tom getting in to her dreams. She had asked for Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep, which seemed to help too. When Madam Pomfrey had asked her why she needed it, she found her excuse in Fudge's death. She lied and said that she had been having nightmares lately about it. In a way she wished she did. If she was dreaming about his death she wasn't dreaming about Tom...  
  
But all this effort not to sleep was taking its toll on her. She was loosing her attention in class, and getting behind on her homework. And on top of it all, she had to hide what Tom had left behind after their last meeting. It wasn't a visible mark, and only those who really knew her could tell the difference. But the fact was that since that kiss she had noticed a change in her magic. It seemed stronger, more powerful, and more dangerous. More then once in transfiguration, while she was supposed to be vanishing a mouse, she ended up vanishing the entire table. She had taken on the habit of sitting in the back of the class, so that she could make another table appear to replace the other one.  
  
She looked again at her homework and tried to concentrate. The numbers and shapes seemed to dance in front of her, as she tried to solve the complex equations.  
  
The equations seemed to become more and more complex instead of simpler. The numbers seemed to come out of the paper, that was now too small for them. And the coulors around her danced and moved in strange circles. There was nothing but a twirl of coulor in front of her now, and she seemed to be plunging right in to it, at an amazing speed. She had seen this before, when she had travelled through that strange portal. There was a light ahead and it was coming closer.  
  
A big sound, as if something heavy had just landed on the table woke her up.  
  
She had let herself fall asleep on the table, and an ink stain had ruined her homework. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking down on her with a smirk. He had thrown a ton of books on the table, and woke her up.  
  
'This isn't a good place to fall asleep. You never know what you might dream of...'-he said with a sneer.  
  
Ginny grabbed her things in a haste and got up from her chair.  
  
'What do you know about dreams?'-she responded while swinging her bag on to her shoulder as she left.  
  
She wasn't sure. Maybe she was still dreaming, but she could swear that she had heard him say 'more then you think..'.  
  
It was two in the morning and Ginny was still in the common room, awake.  
  
She wanted to get really tired before she went to bed, since that would lessen her chances of dreaming. Why? Why had she not told Dumbledore about what was happening when she had the chance? Now she didn't know when she would see him. It seemed like every time she saw him in school that he was running due to the news of more attacks. And off course he would dismiss her with a quick 'I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I'm in a hurry right now. Maybe later...'  
  
Maybe next time she saw him she should just scream at him that Tom Riddle had been near the castle a few nights ago. That would get his attention.  
  
The thing was, as he would probably be surrounded by busy professors and nosy students the whole school would know about Riddle in a matter of minutes.  
  
She leaned back to the wall and looked down on grounds. Heavy rain was pouring down, matching her mood, and the cold stone she was sitting on was getting discomfortable. But she didn't mind. The more discomfortable she was, the less chance there was that she would fall asleep.  
  
A light on the grounds got her attention. There wasn't supposed to be anyone outside. It couldn't be Hagrid. She saw him enter his cabin an hour ago, and put out the lights a little later. The light was getting closer to the castle. If it was somebody, he sure was in a lot of hurry. A minute later it vanished.  
  
She put her head against the glass and thought about the mess in her life. It seemed that all her secrets seemed to be spilling out. Now all that she needed was for Tom to let out her worst secret. And then the world would really crash in on her. But could things possibly get any worse?  
  
The portrait opened, and Ginny was surprised to see McGonagall stepping in to the common room. And McGonagall seemed also surprised to see her.  
  
'Miss Weasley, why are you up at this hour?'  
  
'I wasn't sleepy professor.'-Ginny quickly lied.  
  
'Just as well, since it was you I was looking for.'  
  
She gave McGonagall a politely puzzled look, though her insides were freezing. A thousand reasons why McGonagall would want to talk to her at this hour ran through her mind, each new one worse then the last.  
  
'Please follow me Miss Weasley, the headmaster wants to see you.'  
  
Ginny didn't know if she should be happy or afraid. She would finally speak to the headmaster, but she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted with her at this time of the night.  
  
She followed McGonagall through the empty corridors, closing her wool jacket more closely around her, now that she was out of the common room warmth.  
  
They came to a halt as they reached a stone gargoyle.  
  
'Liquorice wand.'-McGonagall said to the lifeless statue. The gargoyle sprang aside, and let them through to a stone staircase. A few moments later McGonagall was opening the office door, and with a hand on Ginny's shoulder, led her in to the room.  
  
As they walked in she noticed that Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. But to her surprise he was not alone. A very wet and muddy Snape was beside Dumbledore's desk, walking back and forth, spreading mud on the polished wood floor.  
  
He looked up when he heard them come in, and looked at her with a look in his eyes that made her feel guilty, even though she knew that she had not done anything.  
  
'Miss Weasley, please sit down.'-said Dumbledore pointing to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
She sat down on the chair, and waited for Dumbledore to say something, hoping that she wasn't as pale as she felt. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong, and she grabbed the edge of the chair praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
'Miss Weasley... Ginny. Professor Snape has retuned from a meeting with Lucius Malfoy with the most disturbing news. News related with Tom Riddle, and Lord Voldemort.'  
  
So much for prayer...  
  
'I will ask you once again Ginny, is there anything that you would like to tell me?'  
  
Ginny whimpered a barely audible yes, but she didn't want to talk to Dumbledore in front of Snape. Snape must have realised that because he gave her a very nasty look.  
  
'I'm quite sure that whatever it is that you will tell the Headmaster will not be news to me Miss Weasley. And I'm sure that it won't be news to the Headmaster either.'-he said with a sneer.  
  
McGonagall grabbed Ginny's shoulder in a reassuring way, and whispered a -'Come now dear, don't be afraid.'  
  
So Ginny finally confessed everything that had happened that summer. The dreams, the sights in the mirror that she had thought were hallucinations, the things Tom had told her. As she spoke her cheeks got more and more red and she kept staring at her feet, afraid to see the disappointed look on Dumbledore's face. When she got to the part of the kiss, and that Tom had been on the school grounds a few nights ago, she heard Snape make a strange sound that she didn't recognise.  
  
When Ginny stopped talking she kept looking at her feet, waiting for Dumbledore to say something. She knew that he wouldn't yell at her. That was her mother's job later when she found out. But she expected him to say something. Yet the room remained quiet. She ventured a look at Dumbledore, expecting to find him with a very disappointed look on his face. But when she looked at him, she saw that Dumbledore was looking very surprised. Looking at Snape and McGonagall she saw that they too looked dumbstruck.  
  
This was not what she had expected. Not at all. If they didn't know about all of what she had told them, then why had they called her here?  
  
'It seems that this is even more serious that I thought. Why didn't you say anything before?'-the Headmaster asked.  
  
'Because I was ashamed sir. And I was afraid that people would find out.'  
  
'Well, the reason why I summoned you here with such urgency was because of a conversation Lucius Malfoy had with Professor Snape this evening concerning you. He told the professor that somehow Lord Voldemort was maintaining a link to you. But I had not expected anything of this kind. I thought that he might try to control you as he once did by his diary. The diary was stolen from Gringotts a few weeks after his return. I did not know what he could possibly want with it since it was ruined, but now I fear that he might be using it once again to control you. It might have also been the way he used to rejuvenate himself.'  
  
'If he's not using the diary to make a connection to Miss Weasley, then what can he be using Albus? We should break this connection, before it gets worse.'-McGonagall said with her voice shaking. Ginny could tell that she was quite disturbed.  
  
'It could be a potion. I doubt that it is a spell, those are far too weak to breach the Hogwarts' wards. I will have to do some research.'-Snape said.  
  
'But what troubles me the most is what he could want with a sixteen year old child? What does he hope to accomplish with Miss Weasley?'  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet again. She had not told them everything. There were some things they didn't need to know.  
  
'I don't know Minerva. Do you know what he might want from you Miss Weasley?'  
  
Ginny could feel Dumbledore's gaze upon her, and she felt as if he could see right through her. But she knew he couldn't. And there was no way she was telling them the rest.  
  
'I'm sorry Headmaster, but I don't.'-she lied.  
  
'Well then, in that case you better go back to your dorm. I'll take precautions to prevent Lord Voldemort from entering your dreams again tomorrow. By now I think that a bottle of dreamless sleep will suffice.'  
  
And with that McGonagall led Ginny out of the office. As soon as the door closed behind them she could hear Snape talking rapidly to the Headmaster, but unfortunately she couldn't understand a word of what he was saying.  
  
A few days later Ginny was sitting near the fireplace of the common room, doing her late homework.  
  
She had to admit that talking to the Headmaster had lifted a weight from her shoulders. She could sleep normally now with the extra wards that Dumbledore had placed on the Gryffindor tower, without fear that Tom would slip in to her dreams. She hoped that Tom would knock with his head on a wall every time he tried to enter her dreams, and that it really hurt. After all if he could hurt her in her dreams, maybe he could get hurt too. And in that case she wished the wards took the form of a very solid stone wall.  
  
Lord Voldemort woke up with an enormous head ache. Every time he tried to enter Ginny's dreams he came face to face with a ward. And when he finally took that ward down a new one came to take its place. His mirror couldn't find her either. It only showed him black images, as it was not able to enter Hogwarts at all.  
  
He was getting tired of this game. Every time he managed to strengthen the link, something came between them. He thought that after the kiss nothing would be able to come between him and her. But this was powerful magic he was fighting against now, and he knew that Ginny didn't have that kind of power yet.  
  
So only one conclusion came to his mind.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
He was the one who placed the wards, and he couldn't figth against his magic. At least not from where he was now. He needed to be closer. He would have to visit Hogwarts once more. And this time it was to bring Ginny to him.  
  
The silence of the hallways was broken by a silent figure walking barefoot in a pair of green pyjamas. A girl was walking slowly, with her eyes half open, through the corridors, and making her way to the entrance hall.  
  
When she reached the entrance hall, the doors for the grounds opened before her and she stepped out into the cold of the night.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure of what was happening. She thought she was dreaming. A really weird dream by the look of it. She was walking on the grounds, and everything around her looked too real to be a dream. And yet it could only be a dream since she felt no cold, even though she was bare foot on the wet grass. She kept making her way towards the forbidden forest, one small step after the other.  
  
There was something there she wanted, she thought vaguely. Something that was calling to her. And the call was irresistible. it went through every cell in her body, like a whisper on her skin. It pulled her and she could not fight it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to fight it. She could hear her name on the wind. Someone wanted her as much as she wanted to find the source of this calling.  
  
She could see someone on the edge of the forest, waiting for her, and somehow she knew who it was. Why wasn't she afraid? Why wasn't she fighting against this? Why did she want to meet him?  
  
She knew it was Tom there, calling to her, and patiently waiting for her to reach him. She saw him retreat in to the forest, and she followed. He was getting deeper and deeper in to the woods. and Ginny was being guided by him. When she reached a clearing, she saw him standing on the other side, an arm stretched out in her direction, waiting for her to take it.  
  
She walked to him, with her mind half asleep but her body fully awake, feeling the connection between them getting stronger with each step. She couldn't think straight. It seemed all very natural that she was in the forbidden forest walking straight in to Tom's arms. She was so close to him now that she could see his wicked smile under his hood.  
  
She reached out her hand ready to take his, feeling his call in every inch of her body, her mind numb with the desire to join him.  
  
Suddenly a white form stepped between them, and she heard him curse. Her mind was still in a haze, and she fell on her knees. She didn't know what was happening, but somehow he was gone. Still, she couldn't wake up from her state, and her mind drifted back to sleep.  
  
First of all I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to do so. I'm sorry I couldn't update this sooner, but college is in that tons of work faze, and I can't seem to find the time for anything.  
  
If you find any spelling mistakes in this chapter, blame it on my beta reader Phoenix. She may not be perfect finding the spelling mistakes but at least she's the best at giving me the mood to write. Thank you Phoenix!!!!  
  
Please review, you know I love reading your reviews as much as you enjoy reading my fic. 


	11. Chapter 11 An unexpected protection

First I would like to apologise for not updating this story in well over a year. The fact is college is getting more and more demanding and I simply do not have the time to sit down and write like I used to. Now that summer is here, and I'm finally more available I will try to resume my fictions.

Though I already have read Half Blood Prince, and was inspired to continue writing because of it, there will be no spoilers whatsoever in this fiction, about both that book and Order of the Phoenix. If you don't remember this fiction was started well before OotP and is set as if the last two book have not happened.

If the chapter doesn't seem as good as the others its because I'm a bit out of practice at writing and I will need some time to get back at were I was.

I once again apologise for the delay. Yours truly Kitty D.

Chapter 11- An unexpected protection.

So peaceful, so calm, she hadn't felt that protected since she had left her mother's arms. The pillow was soft under her cheeks, and it seemed to move with her with every breath she took, as though they were in perfect harmony. The air was fresh but not cold, and the wind was singing her to sleep.

At that moment the world was perfect.

But then it was disturbed by voices. Voices that did not fit in this peaceful moment. They were loud and scared and did not make any sense. But she refused to leave this quiet place. It was all she ever wanted for a very long time.

How could this have happened? She was sure that whatever precautions Dumbledore had set, would be enough to prevent this kind of thing from happening. It was a good thing she had asked Nearly Headless Nick to watch over the Gryffindors for a wile, or it would be morning before anyone had noticed the girl was gone.

She, Dumbledore and professor Snape were following the faint footprints on the ground leading them finally to a small clearing.

McGonagall suppressed a gasp of surprise. The scene in front of her was one of the strangest things she had ever seen and one of the most beautiful. Yet it was obvious that Miss Weasley wasn't in any danger.

Miss Weasley was lying on the ground, sleeping with her head resting on an unicorn's back. There were several unicorns around them, either sleeping peacefully or strolling around.

When the headmaster tried to reach Miss Weasley, several unicorns stood up immediately and threatened him with their horns. They wouldn't let him come near her.

'Minerva, could you please try to reach Miss Weasley?'

She took a tentative step forward, waiting for the unicorns to come and back her off too, but they didn't seem to mind her. Maybe because she was a woman?

She easily reached Miss Weasley and gently woke her up. The look of surprise on her face when she looked around made it obvious she didn't know how she got there.

'Come along, Miss Weasley. We should get back to the castle.'-she said, making an effort to get the girl up on her feet. She seemed rather calm despite the situation.

'What happened? The last thing I remember was going to bed...'

Minerva looked at Dumbledore with a disappointed face. It was obvious that whatever precautions the Headmaster had taken, they were not enough.

'Come now Miss Weasley, we will figure this out once we get back inside.'-said McGonagall in a soft voice. She knew that the girl was in a lot of trouble if not even the headmaster could protect her. More severe precautions would have to be taken for both the girl's protection as well as the other students. She might even have to leave Hogwarts….

Ginny was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing, drinking some tea that Madam Pomfrey had given her. Dumbledore, McGonagall and professor Snape were in Madam Pomfrey's office talking in low voices, Snape's voice being the loudest in the room. Ginny knew for a fact that they were deciding what they would be doing about her problem. Her parents had been firecalled and were on their way to Hogwarts. Ginny was shaking at the prospect of telling everything to her mother.Why Dumbledore had not yet told her mother what Ginny had told him, she didn't know.

She sipped some more of her tea and looked around. The hospital wing was empty, there had been no Quidditch games as of late, which usually filled the ward, and most injuries that appeared here were easily treated, so there was a silence that unnerved her. Dumbledore had no doubt casted a silencing spell on the office so that Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying.

She pulled her nightgown closely around her. She was sure they were going to send her away. If Dumbledore couldn't protect her then Voldemort's control over her would grow, and next thing she knew she could start hurting students again.

It was a nightmare. It was her first year all over again. Would he never leave her in peace?

And yet as she though about it a wicked voice sounded in her mind.

'But you liked being kissed.'

Ginny blushed and got angry with herself. What a stupid thought to have, of course she didn't like it.

Who would like it to have Voldemort grabbing and kissing you by force? Even if her skin exploded with a thousand different sensations, her body getting closer to his, her mouth kissing him back...; oh for Merlin's sake she had liked it! She just had to admit to herself that there was something powerful between them.

But she was not afraid. She didn't understand why, but her fear of him seemed to be subsiding ever since that kiss. The fear she had now was to be sent away from Hogwarts. What place could possibly be safer then her school? She though about what had happened... The unicorns saving her was very strange, and something that not even Dumbledore could explain, but he seemed very interested in it. He also seemed interested in the way Voldemort had used to get that close to Hogwarts, even if he had come through the grounds. Ginny wondered if it had anything to do with that small ball that he had used in the ministry to open a portal.

She was lost in thought when the doors opened with a bang and a very troubled looking witch came flying in her direction.

Ginny sheeshd and waited for the sermon to come.

He was standing in a vast chamber, surrounded by his most trusted Death Eaters. Though the chamber usually was dark, today it was exceptionally well lit, with several warm fires that came from the mouth of snake statues. Behind him was the statue of the great Salazar Slytherin. How fitting that they should be married here, in the place were they were bonded by the soul in the first place. His Death Eaters were all looking at the door, waiting for her to come.

The doors opened and the figure of a young girl in a beautiful green dress entered. Her face was obscured by a veil, a veil that he couldn't wait to remove so that he could kiss her lips. Slowly she walked towards him, the eye off every Death Eater was on her, as if they were mesmerized by her. There was no fear of her running away. She was his, she had accepted that, and with this bond both their powers would make the wizard world tremble.

She stopped just beside him, and he heard her gentle voice underneath the veil.

'Tom...'

'Ginny, I've been waiting for this for a very long time.'- he said wile removing her veil.

With a shock he looked at her face! Or better, his face. Harry Potter was in front of him, not Ginny, and with horror Voldemort saw him close his eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Voldemort took two steps back, dumbstruck by this event. Then behind him came a laugh that he recognised immediately.

Ginny was standing there, laughing merrily at what she had seen. His face flushed with anger, but when he turned around to kill the boy, Dumbledore was standing there instead of him.

Voldemort woke up suddenly, cursing loudly, wile he tried to disentangle himself from the sheets. He got up and washed his face in a silver basin standing next to his bed.

'Stupid dream.'- he said as he dried his face on a cloth.

He went back to bed, grabbed the pillow that was beside his and putting it to his face he took a deep breath. Her smell was almost gone. He was surprised it had lasted that long. He placed the pillow back to it's place and put an arm around it, pretending it to be Ginny.

Ginny... Had she really been in his dream, or was it just his mind playing tricks on him again? He hoped that this time it was just his mind. The thought of her seeing that stupid dream made him uneasy. He had not expected the potion to work in this way. He had tried so hard to strengthen their connection that he feared he had gone too far. The potion had not been used for centuries so it had been hard to find out what the side effects were. It was obvious now that the potion didn't only work one way. She could enter his mind as easily as he could enter hers, the only difference being that she had no idea what was happening and thus had little control over it.

Nevertheless, she had entered his mind and seen things about his past. Things that he wouldn't mind sharing with her when they were truly together. After all, they were one, and just like she couldn't hide anything from him, it would be hard to hide his past from her. When would they be together at last? It seemed that every little effort he made to bring her to him was useless. Something always happened; it was as if the universe itself was against them. If only she would stop fighting him. If she could get over her fear of him, then she would see that their bond was unbreakable.

But how? How could he gain more control over her without using the potion? If he used it one more time, the effects could be devastating. He felt it in the forest, that her body was weak compared to what it was in the summer, and he saw how pale she was. The paleness only added to her beauty, he thought, but it was a clear sign that the potion was taking its toll on her. So he just had to make the best of the connection he had.

The small silver snake, which had been Ginny's necklace, came zooming from the corner of the bed and entangled in his fingers. He petted the snake's head even though he knew it wasn't a real snake, but it had been on her neck and so he couldn't help to be fond of it.

He smiled to himself. How he had loved being a snake, and entering her bed. It had been easy entering the grounds as an animal, for the wards were prepared mostly to prevent magical attacks. Just like they were prepared to prevent anyone from entering a student's mind. There was no way for him to get into her mind now, not unless he wanted to risk getting near the school again. And on top of it all, those stupid unicorns had defended her. Why in Merlin's name they did that was beyond him. He dared Dumbledore to figure that one out. If they had not interfered the other night with his affairs, he would have had Ginny in his bed with him now, instead of wishing that she would enter his dreams.

And then with a jolt it hit him! If Ginny could enter his dreams, even with the extra wards Dumbledore had set, then the old fool had forgotten something. There was no way in, but there was a way out.

Smiling he grabbed her pillow once more and held it against him, wile delicious thoughts of how he could turn that to his advantage made him grin.

Ginny was in the back of her Arithmancy class thinking about last nights dream. What a silly thing to dream off... It had been funny though, when she told Hermione about it she had fallen off the bed laughing. Ginny wondered for a moment if the dream could have been a result of Voldemorts interference with her dreams. But why would he show her such a thing? Besides with Snapes new finding she was quite sure she was protected against that.

Snape had come up with a very strange solution to her problem. Though no one knew what was being used by Voldemort to enter her dreams, Snape had found a protection against it. Ginny reached in to her robes and grabbed the little locket that was dangling around her neck. Inside it was a very small vial with a silvery potion that, according to Snape, would prevent any attack on her mind.

It was very strange to Ginny that any potion could have a use without being drunk. But she was happy nonetheless, with this she was allowed to stay in Hogwarts without any fear of Voldemort possessing her and making her attack her friends, or of making her wonder into the Forbidden Forest again.

Patricia leaned towards her wile professor Vector had her back turned to the class.

'I heard that Phillip Montagne of Ravenclaw wanted to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him, on the next Hogsmeade weekend.'

'I'm not sure I'm going, I'm a bit behind on my homework.'-Ginny lied. She wasn't too keen on lying to her friend but she didn't know if it was a good idea to get out of the school.

'Oh don't be silly, he is so cute. You've got to go.'

Ginny shrugged, she really didn't care about it at the moment. Somehow she had little interest in going out with guys right now; she supposed it was because off Voldemorts kiss. Blushing at the memory of it, she shook her head and turned her attention to class. She most certainly didn't want to daydream about that kiss.

She was happy for now, glad that things had returned to some level of normality. Though it had been hard to face her parents and explain to them what had happened she felt free and relaxed. Everything was fine and would be perfect if she could just forget about that wonderful kiss...

Well that's it, I hoped you liked it.

Thank you Phoenix for beta reading this, and for you support.

I could use the help of a second beta, if anyone would like to volunteer. All I ask is that it's someone over 18 so that it may read my other story Rose of the Court as well.

Thank you, Kitty D.


End file.
